Predictably Unexpected
by KJ COLLECTIONS
Summary: They are from two different worlds, she can survive the magical one but will he survive the muggle one? takes place in 7th year but there are flash backs about how they met etc. also find out about M.H.P. Read and discover and review!
1. One

**Title: **Predictably Unexpected

**Author: **_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication: **To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on: **Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.

**Published:** 18 December 2007

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary: **

The James/ Lily story hopefully with a few good twists.They are from two different worlds, so when he is thrown into hers can he accept it? Or dose she come with more baggage than he realized?

**Author's Note: **

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). Any thing written in _italics_ is a flash back.

* * *

Predictably Unexpected

_One_

Lily awoke to the bright light streaming through her window; she stirred and pulled the covers of her bed high above her head refusing to welcome the early morning chirps of the birds. After a few moments of struggling to climb out of bed she slowly made her way to the mirror of her bathroom and stared at her reflection her think blonde hair untamed and the dust of her sleep creating a line beneath her eye and decorating her cheek. She ran a brush through her hair still trying to get use to the new color of the strands falling gently down her back. In just a few hours Lily would be returning to the world of magic – her true life for the last six years, she would return to Hogwarts as senior and the mere thought alone excited her and terrified all at once. She was excited that finally she had come to the point of no return all her effort and her hard wok had finally reached the moment of truth; she was a senior and no turning back now. But after this year she would never go back to Hogwarts she would have to fend for herself. There would be no guarantees and no sure things. In just a few hours Lily would be returning to the world that she knew so well but could never felt safe in.

* * *

"_Lily don't you want Breakfast?" Lily was stopped at the front door and turned to face her mothers caring smile._

"_No thanks mum, I'll just get something with Pay and Mel"_

"_Are you sure?" Lily smiled and walked towards her mother and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek._

"_Yeah I'm sure, I have to go I'm gonna be late. I'll see you tonight"_

"_Alright, have fun honey"_

"_I will thanks mum, bye" Lily said before raising her voice slightly louder and looking towards the kitchen "see ya papa"_

"_Bye kid, have fun today" her father replied never revealing himself from behind the kitchen doors._

"_Thanks" Lily once again turned and walked out the door and hoped into her car.

* * *

_

"_You know I still don't get why you're doing this?" Payton said as she moved to stand next to Lily._

"_I need a change"_

"_So you wait until senior year? Honestly weren't you supposed to go through this stage like three years ago?"_

"_Back off Pay, I think it's a great idea" Melanie interrupted as she joined Lily's other side._

"_Of course you think it's a good idea"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Before Payton had a chance to reply a woman with unruly hair streaked blue, outlandish makeup toped with piercing and tattoos had joined the three girls._

"_So doll, what can I do for you and your hair today?" the woman asked Lily her thick American accent filling the small British salon._

"_I want to go blonde" Lily replied simply.

* * *

_

_Three Hours later the girls emerged from the salon her blonde hair that had once been red fell to her shoulders._

"_Oh my God" Melanie laughed "Did you see that one tat that looked like a wannnabe fish?"_

"_Forget the fish…what about the Mohawk - crue cut thing on her head?" Payton chimed in_

"_I didn't even know that was possible!" Lily replied "And the worst part of the whole thing – I couldn't understand a word she was saying!"_

"_Oh I know, I mean hello… 'Unique New York'" Payton replied gesturing with he hands. The girls laughed for other few minutes before eventually they could breathe once more._

"_Well no matter how strange she was, she can cut hair. I like it" Melanie said as she linked arms through both Lily's and Payton's as the three girls walked towards their favorite café at the end of the street for ice cream._

"_Yeah, I've got to admit it's defiantly growing on me" Payton replied glancing at Lily._

"_Good" Lily said looking down her feet before looking up again at Payton her face slightly sunken with suppressed tears prickling the back of her eyes._

"_So why go to this school anyway? Are we not good enough for you anymore?" Melanie asked._

"_You know that's not true Mel, you know perfectly well I've always been to good for you" Lily said seriously as Melanie and Payton stopped walking and looked at their friend fear and curiosity building in their expressions, Lily laughed at the sight of her friends who just kept staring at her. "Oh, common guys, I'm not serious, I was being sarcastic."_

"_I knew that! I was playing along for Mel's benefit" Payton replied releasing her arm from Melanie's grip. _

"_You were so not!" Melanie replied looking at Payton "You believed her just as much as I did Pay."_

"…_Only a little bit!" Payton said defensively and crossed her arms playfully._

"_So what is with this school? Honestly…" Melanie continued._

"_It's a performing arts school…if I want to be a singer I need the training"_

_Payton and Melanie were the only childhood friends Lily had managed to keep after receiving her Hogwarts letter over six years ago, so she hated lying to them but took comfort in the fact she wasn't technically lying. Hogwarts was more than certainly a school of arts and as unconventional career as it maybe in any world particularly the magical one, Lily did have hope of pursuing music. Lily sat across from her two friends as the waiter took their order, Lily ordered her favorite Old English Toffee ice cream before the girls returned to their conversation. Lily thought about how many friends she had lost after she went to Hogwarts she still saw most of them from time to time when she came home for holidays and attended parties and functions with Payton and Melanie. Lily still managed to stay involved in society and all the social obligations placed upon her, she had even managed to date a guy named Philip. Philip was what Lily had considered to be the perfect boyfriend he was caring and charming with a romantic air about him but still managed to maintain the level of danger, unpredictably and sexual appeal that kept Lily attracted to him. She had met him last summer and they spent a perfect three months together before Lily returned to Hogwarts to commence her 6__th__ year. They had stayed together but when she returned home for first break they had their first and only fight which lead to their separation. The long distance relationship became too hard and when lily could not be honest with him about where she was they mutually decided to separate and since then had little contact. She had seen him a parties and functions with other girls, a very fact that cut her heart like a knife but what made the pain worse was that she knew it was for the best.

* * *

_

_Petunia sat at the sill of her window that evening wrapped in a pink dressing gown, she was the first of the family to see her blonde sister return home. She made her way to the desk when to seating plan was laid out, over two hundred guests were expected to attend and the finer details of the extravagant wedding were almost complete.

* * *

_

Petunia entered her sister's room where she saw her sister pulling her hair back into a loose bun. Lily wore blue skinny jeans with black pigeon toe heals an un-tucked white button-down flannel top that formed a low 'V' neck and a black vest the also wore think silver hoops in her ears.

"All set?" Petunia asked as she leaned against the frame of the door with her arms crossed.

"I think so" Lily replied sweetly "Do I get a hug?"

Petunia ignored her sisters question and continued "I will send you your bridesmaid's dress"

"Okay" lily said as she looked at her feet and stared at her sister "You know, it's not to late to back out…"

"What did you say?" Petunia asked not bothering to cover the rage filling her voice

"You don't have to marry someone who doesn't deserve you, you can still back out" Lily said calmly.

"How dare you"

"I…" but Lily was cut off by Petunia's rising anger in her voice

"No! How dare you even say that to me, no one asked for your opinion Lily"

"I just think you could do better"

"I don't care what you think! Don't you understand that!"

"I'm your sister Petunia, that means I get to tell you what I think by default" Lily said her own voice rising in frustration.

"There are some things in this world Lily, believe it or not, that you don't get to have an opinion on" there was something in Petunia's voice when she said Lily's name that told Lily she understood what she was saying and cared, which was possibly the only reason in that moment that caused Lily to accept her sister's plea for support on her pending wedding. With that Lily's heart softened.

"I'm sorry, you're absolutely right. Congratulations, how's that?"

"Thank you" Petunia said as he voice softened and Lily nodded "All packed?"

"Yeah" lily said a guilty smile playing on her lips.

"Let me help you" Petunia said and Lily offered her one of her bags.

* * *

An hour later Lily was standing at the porthole of platform 9 ¾ saying her final goodbyes to her parents and her sister, tears slowly starting to well in her eyes but she refused to let them flow.

"Good bye" Petunia said not meeting Lily's eyes and was taken aback when she felt Lily's arms around her neck.

"Good bye Petunia" Lily whispered in her sisters ear "I love you" Petunia eventually reluctantly returned to hug but said nothing.

"Bye papa"

"See ya kid" Riley wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter before releasing her form his embrace. Finally Lily turned to her mother if there was one person Lily would miss most of all it was her mother, over the years they had become best friends of sorts and rarely ever fought, whenever they did fight they would only end up laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing had bee in the first place, a fact that Petunia had always been jealous of – though she would never admit it.

"Bye mum"

"Bye honey" Jessica said as kissed her daughter on the cheek before Lily finally disappeared through the wall and out of sight.

* * *

A/N: 'Unique New York' is a repetitive technique that helps people learn to articulate and pronounce their words properly so people can understand them in other countries and when doing public speaking 


	2. Two

**Title:**Predictably Unexpected

**Author:**_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication:**To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on:**Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you recognize.

**Published:**18 December 2007

**Updated:**22 December 2007

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary:**The James/ Lily story hopefully with a few good twists.They are from two different worlds, so when he is thrown into hers can he accept it? Or dose she come with more baggage than he realized?

**Author's Note:Thank you to **_**Loz727**_** and **_**shetlandlace**_** for the encouraging reviews, I hope you and all my other readers enjoy the next chap – and remember ideas and suggestions are welcome!! ) **

**Also to answer **_**Shetlandlace**_**'s question yes, I suppose she dose look a little like Lindsey Lohan with blonde hair. I wanted to get Lily to colour her hair for character development purposes, and more will be revealed as the story continues. I chose blonde because I know it is hard for red heads to be able to die their hair and I know that people like Lindsey Lohan have been able to pull-off blonde hair in the past. **

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). Any thing written in _italics_ is a flash back.

KJ xoxo

* * *

Predictably Unexpected

_Two_

Lily eased through the barrier between platforms nine and ten as she had done so many times before, the familiarity comforting to her. She looked around the busy platform to see first year mothers soothing the ach of sending their child away by fussing more than seemed necessary, older children were trying to leave their families so they could join their friends.

With so many people moving busily around, it would be easy, Lily thought to feel so alone in this place even though it was packed wall-to-wall with parents and kids readying for the coming year. It would be easy, Lily thought, to feel so alone because even though there were so many people everyone looked right through you, more concerned with their own lives. For that brief moment Lily felt like she could stand in the centre of the crowed room and scream, not one of those pitiful 'I just saw a spider' screams but an ear shattering, spine chilling scream and no one would bother to look up. Lily moved forward awed by the scarlet engine before her though she had been on it countless times before the magnificence of the structure never ceased to amaze her.

"Can I help ye miss?" A man that looked to be in his mid twenties wearing black slacks and scarlet blazer to match the colour of the engine trimmed with gold asked as he placed a hand on Lily's trolley where her trunk sat asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"Yes" Lily said abruptly startled by his sudden presence that ripped her from her thoughts "…Thank you, sorry you just startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to miss"

"No, no, my fault…not really the time or place to be day dreaming is it?" Lily chuckled but the man did not reply merely handed Lily her shoulder bag for on-board luggage and wheeled her trolley towards the back of the engine apparently sensing that her question had bee rhetorical. Now left alone once more Lily turned back to the engine – the feeling of awe had yet to pass.

"Excuse me" Lily looked down to a girl whom could not be more than eight years old holding and blanket was attempting to pull on her tight fitted jeans.

"Yes honey" Lily said as she squatted gracefully on to her knees so that she was the same height as her new found friend.

"I lost my mother…I can't find her anywhere" The girl replied with profound speech that matched that of a twenty-year-old.

"Ah, o-kay" Lily stuttered nervously as she looked at the hundreds of people passing, finally making there way to the train, "okay…um…" Lily said more to herself than the girl and began to make a clicking sound with her toung on the roof of her mouth "oh, I know" Lily said more happily this time but once again more for her own benefit "what is your name honey?" she finally asked patiently waiting on the girls reply.

"Wednesday" She replied simply after a moment of silence.

"Okay, do you have a last name Wednesday?"

"Martachelli" she said more quickly this time.

"Martachelli, okay, that can't be too hard; Martachelli isn't exactly the most common name is it?"

"No" the girl agreed even though, once again, the question had been rhetorical.

"Okay Wednesday, you're gonna walk with me and you have a very important job okay?"

"Really." Wednesday said excitedly her remark being more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes. Your job is to keep an eye out for you folks and to let me know if you see them. But you can't run away from me, okay, not even if you see them."

Lily was surprised to see Wednesday look as though she were considering her options for a brief moment but was relived when she finally agreed. Lily stood up and guided Wednesday in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders and began to move her slowly through the busy crowd. After what was about ten minutes of searching a hysterical mother with tears streaming down her puffy, petulant face came running towards the pair, she skidded on to her knees opening her arms wide for her daughter to embrace, a slight hesitation caused Wednesday to look up at Lily to see her give a nod of approval before proceeding to her mothers loving arms.

"You!" The mother picked Wednesday up in her arms and pointed an accusing finger at Lily "You kidnapped my daughter? What kind of creature are you" The mother said in a harsh voice the instant loathing for Lily filled her face.

"Now, now, I'm sure a seventeen-year-old girl didn't kidnap Wednesday here" a man said now appearing at her side, Lily was surprised when the look of concern growing in his eyes seemed to be more for Lily's own safety rather than the mother.

"It's true mother! She helped me find you" Wednesday said from her position on her mother's hip.

"Shush Wednesday" Her mother snapped "Do not talk about things you have no understanding of."

"But I …" Lily chimed in trying to explain her role in the situation.

"Kidnapped my daughter"

"No I…" Lily tried again but failed

"Thought it would be funny to prey on unsuspecting mothers, hmmm? Thought it would be a good laugh to cause an eight-year-old girl psychological damage by ripping her way from her mother!" The mother continued to accuse, her voice rising with ever word.

"Well actually" Lily began her own temper now rising "I think you're causing her the psychological damage or whatever the hell you called it!"

"How dare you accuse me of being an unfit mother!" she said loudly taking a step closer to Lily so that the end of her nose was only inches away for Lily's face "Your nothing but scum" She finally concluded her voice quieter but the loathing as evident as ever.

"Okay!" The man chimed in loudly before Lily had the chance to object "I think…" he began "that you and your daughter, Miss Martachelli, should sit down and try to relax while the ministry figures out how to best handle the situation. We found your daughter, and that is the most important thing" His voice was to Lily's surprise calm and soothing as he beckoned some ministry officers to escort Miss Martachelli away from the scene and breakup the pack of curious, or in Lily's opinion, nosey bystanders. "Now…" he said as he turned to face Lily but before he could say anything more Lily had taken off speaking at such a fast pace it was impossible to keep up, all the rage that had swelled in over the last few moments finally being released.

"It's not my fault if she can't look after her own damn kid, I am not the babysitter. I was merely trying to do the right thing and re-unite mother and daughter. And if she wants to start on me about causing Wednesday 'psychological damage'" Lily used air quotes to emphasize her point "or whatever the hell she called maybe she should look in the mirror once or twice – I mean get some therapy! And I – AM – NOT – A – KIDNAPPER, what did she think I was going to do, hold her kid for ransom? You know what if I did kidnap her kid I sure as hell wouldn't do it here where every eye is on you AND" Lily's voice rising at all the right moments as she spoke "I sure as hell wouldn't have gotten caught. Oh and just let it be known that kid" Lily said taking a second to breath and pointing in the direction Wednesday and walked off with her mother behind her "Is pretty smart" Lily continued her breath finally catching up with her as she began to breath heavily and the man started at her with curious eyes "in fact she is _really_ smart" Lily said that last few minutes finally catching up with her "maybe she should listen to Wednesday a little more often Lily said" searching the mans eyes frantically as she finally lost track of what she had been saying only moments ago. When the man was sure she had finally finished speaking he continued…

"Okay well miss?"

"Evans, Lily Evans"

"Ah" Lily was surprised by the knowing look appearing in the mans eyes "Miss Evans, what I was going to say was that I think we should talk but it is apparent to me that you have made your position in this situation quite clear…" he trailed off for a moment while Lily continued to look in his eyes the possibility of her pending arrest for attempted abduction finally registering in Lily's mind and the sudden fear that her little outburst would probably not help her defense in court, rather hurt it. "My name is Harold Potter" the man continued "and I am the head aurror at the ministry for magic – I can assure you Miss Evans that I have no reason to suspect that you attempted to kidnap or other wise hurt miss Wednesday Martachelli or her mother. I am however lead to suspect that this was just the curious acts of an eight-year-old getting separated from her mother, and that your part was as innocent as returning her to her mother" Lily nodded surprised by what she was hearing. The man, in Lily's opinion seemed fair and controlled the antics of raising children she thought suspecting that he had come today out of duty as dad rather than duty as aurror. "I ask…" he finally continued "That you do not hold Miss Martachelli's, well…" he thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully as he spoke "distressed, if you will, behavior this morning against her. I'm sure you can understand that after having the fright of losing a child caused her to act somewhat irrationally."

Lily had not noticed the presence of another person now standing beside her, after a moment of thought she answered in a calm and relieved voice "Of course, we both over reacted – I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble" The honesty and remorse present in her voice.

"Is everything alright dad?" James asked by Lily's side. Lily turned to see James Potter's face looking down at her rising concern evident in his dark eyes and quickly looked back and Harold Potter 'of course' Lily though to herself "Potter, Potter – How could I have missed that?'

"Never better son, I would like you to meet one Miss Lily Evans. Miss Evans this is my son James"

"I know" they both replied in unison, James sounding slightly more excited than Lily.

"Oh?" Harold looked questioningly at his son before the realization evident in his eyes "OH!" he said more enthusiastically this time "that Lily Evans!" He finally finished.

Lily looked quickly away from Harold's gaze not meeting James' as she did so and scoffed "Oh my god" she said silently in an annoyed tone.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Oh the pleasure's all mine" Lily replied in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"Honey come here a moment…" Harold called over his shoulder and then turned back to Lily "wait here a moment won't you"

"Sure" Lily replied as sweetly as ever but what she was really saying was 'not a hope I hell'. When Harold walked off to find his wife Lily turned to James who had now taken great pride in staring at his shoes "They know about me?" It was more of a statement than a question and the annoyed tone in Lily's voice could not be missed.

James lifted his gaze to Lily's eyes before sighing and quietly replied as if she should have expected it "Of course they know about you"

"Why?" Lily said her Arms folded completely stunned at the conversation she was having at this point in time.

"Why do you think?" his own annoyance rising in his voice, but before Lily could answer Harold and his wife had returned to the group and Lily quickly unfolded her arms.

"Miss Evans I would like you to meet my wife Bethany Potter, Beth this is Lily Evans"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter" Lily outstretched her hand her voice honest and polite but she was surprised when Bethany pulled her into a tight embrace. It wasn't like the hugs Lily had received from her mother, this one seemed to have a message in it, as though she were thanking Lily for something of which Lily was unaware.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me" Bethany replied and Lily did "and you can call me Bethany or Beth, whatever you're more comfortable with"

"Actually I think I'm more comfortable calling you Mrs. Potter if you don't mind"

And Bethany chuckled "traditional values is something rarely seen in you age, something to be proud of"

"My parents raised me well"

"Indeed they did" Bethany agreed just as the final call for last minute passenger was signaled.

"I hate to be terribly rude, but I don't want to be left behind"

"No, no, of course not, you go ahead we don't want to keep you" Bethany replied happily.

"It was an absolute pleasure meeting the both of you" Lily smiled as she turned to leave

"You to" Harold commented.

"James" Lily said as she turned to face him "I'll see you later but have a good trip" Lily said earnestly 'At the very least I can be polite while his parents are around, and kill him later'.

"You to" James nodded, slightly taken aback by Lily's sudden change in mood and she walked away to board the train her blonde hair glinting in the bright rays of the sun.

"She is defiantly a keeper, son" Harold said joining James at his side and placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Preaching to the choir dad" James finished quietly as he watched Lily disappear from view.

* * *

A/N: How do you spell Aurror - is that right? 


	3. Three

**Title: **Predictably Unexpected

**Author:**_ KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication: ** To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on:** Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Music Reference:** "Something's Gotta Give" by LeAnn Rimes

I own nothing that you recognize.

**Published: **18 December 2007

**Updated: **23 December 2007

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary: **

The James/ Lily story hopefully with a few good twists.They are from two different worlds, so when he is thrown into hers can he accept it? Or dose she come with more baggage than he realized?

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to **_**cooliogirl47 **_**and**_** shetlandlace **_**for reviewing and particularly to **_**cooliogirl47**_** for your wonderful help with my rather bad spelling – it will be forever appreciated ), and I must say that you are more smartical than me lol. **

**To answer **_**cooliogirl47**_**'s question, though I don't want to give too much away so like I said before Lily's blond hair is for character development (between her and James) later in the story. I know Lily's red hair is undeniably famous so please don't hate me too much but the blond wont be forever I promise – so to find out what will happen to her hair you and all my other readers are going to have to keep reading, so wait and see ). **

**To answer **_**shetlandlace**_**'s question no, James is not blind although that is an interesting direction to take the story in lol. He didn't say anything because that wasn't really the direction I want to go in with the last chapter. If I had my way James and Lily wouldn't really have had any interaction in the last chap, there were two main reasons I did make them interact though:**

**because this is a James/Lily story and I wanted to keep you guys somewhat interested to keep you reading and**

**so it would give them reason to interact more in this chapter**

**Some of the reasons for the blond hair are included in this chapter.**

_**Italics in this piece indicate flash backs and singing, I hope it is obvious which I am doing when I use them.**_

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ).

KJ xoxo

* * *

Predictably Unexpected

_Three_

When Lily had completely disappeared from view James said his final goodbyes to his parents embracing them in a loving hug that he would never admit beyond the grave. James had arrived at plat form 9 ¾ two hours before the engine was scheduled to leave so it was to James' amusement and his mother disgust that he had boarded the train only seconds before it made its all too familiar trip to wards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James slowly began to make his way down the narrow corridor stopping to shake the hands of his peers he had come to know over the last few years, unconsciously flirt with the girls he found attractive and exchange small talk with those rear people he didn't know very well – mostly admirers in lower years.

"James!" James turned around to see whop had called his name to see Remus Lupin walking towards him.

"Excuse me Yacob" James said to the boy he had just bee talking to without giving him a second glance. "Moony, how are you?" James asked a smile spreading across his face as he approached Remus and when they reached each other the pair exchanged a handshake-shoulder tap.

"Never better actually"

"Good! That's really good mate." James replied happily.

"So where is Padfoot?"

"I dunno"

"Whatta you mean you don't know? I thought you guys lived together?"

"We do." James said simply getting slightly lost as to where the conversation was going before it dawned on him "Oh! Right, sorry. No…ummm…we got here ages ago and he knew somebody so he went to say hello; haven't seen him since".

"Oh, was it an appointment?" Remus asked.

Over the last year James, Remus and Peter had come accustomed to Sirius' antics over the last six years. He had always had the philosophy that he was too young to be in any one committed relationship and had, over the years, developed many casual relationships with a variety of girls. His most notorious conquest was Devin Montgomery, like Sirius she to had the same ideology but with more boundaries. At first Sirius and Devin rarely spoke but they had been marked a couple long before they got together six months ago. After the outside pressure of everyone saying they were perfect for one another Sirius eventually asked her out. To his surprise and everybody else's she had originally said no but after the pressures increased she changed her mind desperate to get people to stay out of her life. Since that day they had developed a love-hate relationship and had broken up and gotten break together multiple times. Since then James, Remus and Peter had begun to refer to Sirius' meeting with his conquests as appointments rather than dates unless that conquest was Devin, considering that she was the only acquaintance of Sirius' that they actually liked.

"No actually I think it was Mark – you know from Ravenclaw, but I got a little distracted with one of my mum's speeches to take to much notice"

"Hmm, shall we find a compartment?"

"Yeah" James replied. The pair walked nearly the complete length of the train before they found Peter and Sirius leaning against a wall talking.

"Moony, mate!" Sirius said as moved to let his friends join a circle.

"Hey Padfoot, Wormtail" Remus replied with a smile.

"Everywhere is packed at the moment" Peter said.

"I guess we will have to wait until some idiots decide to leave their compartment" James replied coolly as he mimicked Sirius by leaning up against the wall.

It hadn't been long before Sirius turned around to someone tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Devin wore a pigeon toe black heals, a beige tartan mini-skirt with pleats, a strapless black to that laced up at the front and her long gold-blond hair was curled in a side ponytail and black headband. Matched with gold studs and a gold bracelet her over all outfit suited her and showed that she knew how strikingly beautiful she was and wasn't afraid to show it without being vain. When he turned to look at her she had her hands on her hips a playful smile playing on her lips.

"Don't I get a hug? Well that's just fine I can take a hint!" she teased before Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, her hands loosely draped around his neck. She laughed as Sirius placed her down.

"How you doing Dev?" Sirius asked quietly as he affectionately tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Guys, do you mind if I steal him for a while?" Devin asked the others ignoring Sirius' question and looking past him, Sirius looking over his shoulder at the others.

"Take him, we could use the break" James teased gesturing with his hands.

"You just watch it" was Sirius' only reply.

"Hey Devin?" Peter said as more of a statement than a question

"Yep?"

"There are no spare compartments just so you know" Peter finished.

"I'm sure we can find something" Sirius said looking at Devin.

"Oh sure when your talking to your friends you settle for a hallway but when you're talking to a chick you make the effort to find a compartment" James said sarcastically.

"James, I can assure you that we will not be talking"

"Oh, really? So what exactly do you think we will be doing, Sirius?!" Devin asked no hint of teasing in her voice, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well…I…" Sirius stuttered, but before he could continue he was stopped when Devin walked around him hands outstretched and grab Lily's own hands.

"Lily!" Devin said and moved to give Lily a kiss on both cheeks and having Lily return the gesture. "mhwa, mhwa – How are you?"

"Good Dev, yourself?" Lily replied ignoring James' gaze that had fallen on her.

"Good – I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming back this year, you didn't meet us in Diagon alley?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I know I'm sorry about that. I got tied up at home."

"I can see that" Devin said as she examined the new blond Lily standing before her "What's with the hair?"

"Oh, you know, needed a change."

"I like it, it really suits you." Devin said approvingly, all sincerity in her voice as she spoke "Turn around" she concluded as she spun Lily around who was laughing lightly to examine the rest of her hair tied in a bun "I really like it."

"Thanks Dev" Lily smiled.

"Hi Lily" Remus interrupted as he moved to embrace in a short and gentle hug. Lily reciprocated.

"Hey, Remus." Lily looked past Remus and eyed of Sirius and Peter before clearing her throat "hey Sirius, Peter" she concluded with a friendly smile and nod.

"Hey" the pair said in unison.

"I hate to steal Devin away from you Lily but…" Sirius asked innocently.

"No, please, go ahead" Lily said as she made a hand gesture for Devin to join Sirius.

"I don't wanna go anywhere with you" Devin said never breaking her gaze away from Sirius'.

"What?" Sirius asked quietly perplexed by Devin's comment.

"You heard me. I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

"Devin?" Sirius tried to reason in a mock-shock tone.

"Uh…o-kay" Lily said sensing the rising tension and turned to James "Potter, a word?" She said sharply spite slowly filling her expression before walking way not looking back to see if he was following, knowing all to well that he would.

* * *

"There are no free compartments" James said after following for several minutes to the back of the train. 

"I know" was Lily's only sharp reply.

Eventually Lily opened the door of the carriage; she stepped over the joint of the carriages as the wind blew hard against her the loud noise of train loud in her ear and she opened the following door leading the last and final carriage of the scarlet engine. Without hesitation James mimicked her movements closing the compartment door behind him, the loud noise now blocked out. A slight redness of windburn in Lily's cheek was barely visible under her makeup.

"The baggage compartment? Never took you for someone suicidal" James said when Lily turned to face him and flashed his million dollar smile that made every girl weak at the knees. Every girl, that is, except Lily Evans.

Lily fiddled with her hands bouncing her feet before she spoke "Am I gonna be arrested?" she finally said, becoming very still the rise and fall of chest barely noticeable as she stared at James, all seriousness flooding her angelic features.

"What?" James asked quietly as he stared at Lily his smile gone and concern filling his own expression.

"Is your father going to arrest me" She said more clearly.

"Why would my dad arrest you?" James asked confused, as he stepped closer to Lily without touching but only inches away from her, both of them acutely aware of the little space that was between them.

"He didn't tell you?".

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"A woman accused me of kidnapping her daughter today."

To that statement James instantly began to laugh uncontrollably eventually clutching at his torso from the pain of laughing.

"James?" Lily said taken aback by his reaction but James continued to laugh eventually bending over, hands on his knees attempting to catch his breath. "James, I'm serious!" Lily said in an annoyed tone and put her hands on her hips as she looked down at the boy in front of her who continued to laugh. "You know what, whatever James. I don't why I thought coming to you would do any good!" Lily finished as she walked past James and made her way to the carriage door stopped by James gently grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her back to his side.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny, you – kidnap someone!" James said suppressing a chuckle.

"Will your father arrest me?" Lily questioned in quiet voice, all annoyance gone from her tone.

"Uh, I doubt it." James finished trying hard to be serious looking down at Lily.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." Lily said once again turning to leave but stopped and turned back to James "Your parents know about me?" she asked annoyed once more.

"No, they don't know about you"

"Well they seemed to before" Lily said her voice rising sceptically, but James' maintained that same cool and relaxed tone he always had.

"They know…" James continued "about the fiery red headed Lily I knew three months ago"

"You don't know me James Potter' Lily said spitefully.

"You're right, I don't. I knew the red headed Lily that existed three months ago"

"Why am I even arguing with you?" Lily said more to herself than James "Whatever" she said once again turning towards the door that James quickly moved to stand in front of. "Please let me past." Lily said her tone expressing no emotion but her words sounded frightfully formal.

"What happed to you hair Lily"

"Not that it's any of your concern but I needed a change"

"'Coz god knows your red hair didn't make you stand out"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Please let me past."

"This is about me, isn't it?"

"You know believe it or not James, but not everything is about you."

"No, it is. Admit it; you changed your hair colour because I called you Red Ridding Hood last year."

"I changed because I wanted a change."

"Fine then you won't mind if I called you Goldie Locks then, will you?" James asked as Lily attempted to release James' arm that spread across the door blocking her way, unfortunately James was much stronger than she 'no doubt' Lily thought 'because of Quidditch'.

"Actually James, I do. I have a name, multiple names in fact – from which you can take your pick" she said her gaze seared through him. At this James, loosened his stance and dropped his arm from blocking her way, Lily made it back to the main carriage with James closely behind her. She moved at a swift pace up the corridor never looking back but knowing James was only about two steps behind her.

"Oh common Lily! I didn't want you to change you hair colour! I wanted to impress you with my knowledge of Muggle literature."

"Little Red Ridding Hood is hardly Muggle literature" lily said as she stopped to face him, anger filling her voice which caused the pair to attract a few curious stares in their direction.

"So you admit it, it is because of me!" James' own voice rising.

"I changed because I wanted a change." Lily's voice dropped as she continued "Goodbye Potter." And she stalked off leaving James to call behind her…

"Just so you know I hate it! You're a red head Lily, you always have been" James called after her "whatta you looking at?" he glared at a first year who stopped in fear from all the yelling staring at James.

* * *

Lily walked into the compartment occupied by her closest friends at Hogwarts Sage Michaels and, of course, Devin Montgomery. 

"Lily!" Sage screamed wrapping her arms around Lily's neck and giving her a hug which Lily reciprocated.

"How ya doing Sage?" Lily asked in an exhausted tone.

"You're blond!" sage said hands on Lily's shoulders as she searched Lily's expression.

"Oh … yeah"

"I hate it!" Sage said bluntly as she let Lily take a seat next to Devin and sat across from them.

Sage could always be counted upon for an honest opinion; she wasn't the type of person who would say something to your face and another behind your back. She normally told you her honest opinion weather you wanted to hear it or not. Sage was the most down-to-earth person of the trio, while Devin and Lily were into Channel couture and Ed Harding, sage was happy in op shop budget clothes – which totally suited her somewhat quirky style wearing miss matched pieces and clashing colours. Her clothes had their own personality that co-inside perfectly with hers. Today, however, she wore loose off-green cargo pants, and a not so fitted pale blue top with slightly mucked trainers which made her look short next to Devin and Lily in heals. She wore no make up or jewelry and her chestnut hair fell messily to her shoulders.

"Thanks, Sage. Really" Lily said sarcastically "at least you're not alone" she continued to herself.

"Well, no. It suits you."

"Then why do you hate it?"

"Because we used to be a rainbow"

"What?" Lily replied chuckling and looked at Devin who just shrugged and continued to flip through her magazine she was currently immersed in.

"Yeah…me brown, Devin blond and you red. Now it's more like the two blonds and the outcast! That, and you're just not you with out your red hair."

"Oh it is not!"

"Yes it is"

Lily didn't reply merely sighed and shook her head as Devin leaned back against the compartment wall away from the door to look at Lily.

"So how did your talk with Potter go?" Devin asked.

Lily looked at her a small knowing smile playing on her lips "How did your date with Sirius go?"

Devin quietly chuckled and met Lily's gaze "That bad huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Okay well if it makes the both of you feel any better" Sage chimed in "I worked on a few songs over the holidays"

"Really?" Lily said smiling as Sage searched through her bag for a few sheets of paper.

"What cha got?" Devin asked now sitting up and Sage handed them a sheet of paper with music notes on it and lyrics beneath the notes.

"It is guitar and it should sound something like this I hope" Sage said before she began to sing in a melodic country voice…

"_Mmm, oh yeah, whoo, oh yeah_

_Jenny gotta job_

_A cat named Jake _

_Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake_

_Next year_

_Thought by now she'd have a man_

_Two car seats and a min van _

_But it still 'aint here…"_

"_Hey"_ Devin chimed in as she picked up the beat of the song as Lily also chimed in…

"…_oh…" _

And sage continued…

"…_She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long_

_But all she found is Mr. Wrong_

_And that's the Pitts… _

…_She'd draw a line that she won't cross_

_Her and time are facing off_

_She says something's gotta give…"_

For the chorus all three girls joined in the song now that they had finally caught on to Sage's melodic beat…

"_Something's gotta give me butterflies__  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give"

* * *

_

"_What's that Lily?" a third year Devin said as she joined Lily on the couch of the Gryffindor common room._

"_Oh, nothing really" Lily said as she placed her guitar on the table in front of them "what's up?" she asked as she turned to face Devin but Devin didn't answer just reached for the sheet of music on the table and began to read it, singing quietly to herself as she read._

"_Lily, this is really good"_

"_Thanks" Lily said awkwardly._

"_No, Lily, you have a real talent" Devin continued "Play for me"._

"_What?" Lily asked as she attempted to laugh off the situation._

"_Play something for me" Devin repeated_

"_Dev, I'm not gonna…"_

"_C'mon, please…" Lily picked up her guitar and began to chime on the cords, Devin got up from the couch and moved so she could have more space as Lily began to sing her song. Slowly Devin began to dance putting steps carefully choreographed moves to the beat of the song. Sage walked into the scarlet room quietly watching Devin's graceful moves before peering over Lily's should to read her music before Sage had began to sing along with Lily and Devin soon joined in after that when the girls finished they began to laugh and Devin and Sage sat on either side of Lily on the couch._

"_Did you write that Lil?" sage asked_

"_Well, yeah, I started working on it a few weeks ago"_

"_That's really good"_

"_See…I told you" Devin said gently elbowing Lily._

"_I never doubted you" Devin raised her eyebrows at Lily "Okay…so maybe a little"._

"_I think we should do it!" Sage said to herself, once again looking at Lily's music._

"_Do what?" Lily asked looking at Sage who was humming the tune to herself._

"_But that should be a B sharp…" she continued without realizing Lily had spoken_

"_Do what sage?" Lily asked once again and was once again ignored. Sage pulled Lily's guitar from the table and began to play one of the section of the song she had made an adjustment to._

"_Yes, yes, that works much better…" sage continued to mutter to herself._

"_Sage!"_

"_Huh? What?" Sage said looking at Lily confused after being so abruptly pulled from her thoughts._

"_Do what?" Lily asked again._

"_Oh? Start a band" She said casually before returning to the music._

"_Excuse me, we should what?" Lily said in shock._

"_Sage that's an awesome idea!" Devin chimed in._

"_I know, right" Sage said smiling meeting Devin's gaze._

"_Whoa, wait a minute guys. We can't just start a band!" Lily said looking back and forth between her two friends._

"_Why not?" Devin asked skeptically._

"_Well, because…"_

"_Yeah, great argument there Lils" Sage said sarcastically._

"_Look Lily…" Devin began "we have the makings of a great thing, here. Think about it…"_

_But Lily cut her off before she could continue "I have thought about it. We're fourteen-year- olds, and it's hardly the makings of a band…"_

"_Wait okay, just think about it" Devin said as she ignored the skeptical look in Lily's eyes "We can all sing, that much is for sure, you can write brilliant lyrics and have train in modern and contemporary dance, Sage can play like every instrument invented by man, including the harp of all things and knows ballet like the back of her hand. And I, can rap and have training most forms of dance especially hip-hop and ball room."_

"_I still don't think…"_

"_No, Devin's on to something Lily. I could write the music for your lyrics and Devin could choreograph, it's like the perfect combination"._

_Lily considered what her friends were saying for a moment and with each passing second liking the sound of what they were saying but struggled to ignore the doubt in the pit of her stomach. She had always liked music but never considered it a practical career path; she had always figured she'd be healer or journalist for the Daily Prophet, but never a singer._

"_One problem" Lily finally said "we'll need a name…"_

"_I have an idea" Sage said "M.H.P"_

"_M.H.P?" Devin asked in a mocking tone_

"_Yes, don't give me that look Dev. You know how 'blood stance' or whatever you want to call it is like a big thing"_

"_Yeah" Lily said_

"_It's like showing people it doesn't matter, like, Lily is M – Muggle born, and Devin you're H – half blood and I'm P – pure blood" Devin and Lily didn't say anything "Or you know H.P.M, P.M.H, M.P.H…"_

"_I like M.H.P" Lily finally said approvingly…_

"_It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Devin said just as approvingly.

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter is heaps longer than the others ). Guys please don't loose faith is me, I'm trying to include James/ Lily stuff but I think it is important to have a good lead up and to define them separately as individual characters. I also think it is important to define how other characters react to them also and that there is a good seductive lead up to the relationship so you can really relate to each character and the relationship they have. That is what I believe makes a good fanfic and it's also what some of my more fav fanfics do. Just take note that Lily, Sage and Devin were in third year when M.H.P was invented. Bear with me, hopefully I will be able to include more James/ Lily stuff in chap 4 and I want to look more into James' character in the next chap as well as the Sirius/ Devin relationship. Keep reading, luv ya.

xoxo

KJ


	4. Four

**Title:**Predictably Unexpected

**Author:**_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication:**To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on:**Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you recognize.

**Published:**18 December 2007

**Updated:**26 December 2007

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary:**

The James/ Lily story hopefully with a few good twists.They are from two different worlds, so when he is thrown into hers can he accept it? Or dose she come with more baggage than he realized?

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, once again, to shetlandlace for your encouraging review – I have plans for Lily's hair that I think you will be happy with :)!!**

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). _Italics_ symbolize flash backs and singing.

KJ xoxo

* * *

Predictably Unexpected

_Four_

"I'm really not liking the 'A' in this octave…" Lily said as she, Devin and Sage sat in the scarlet engine the sun slowly fading outside the window as their journey to Hogwarts slowly began to come to an end.

"Okay but it's out of place in any other octave because of where the verse as a whole is played…" Sage continued completely immersed in music notes.

"Okay…well…what if we followed it with a montage right after?"

"…sure…but we'll have to change it in the second verse then"

"Hey guys" Devin interrupted "not that this isn't thrilling and all, but are either of you getting hungry?"

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon Dev…" Lily replied never looking up from the paper "You know, I just can't tell without a guitar…"

"I know but what I meant was I'm gonna find the cart and do you guys want anything?"

"Okay, Devin, this is your band too ya know? You could be a little more interested…" Sage said mimicking Lily by never letting her eyes leave the page.

"Yeah but I can't play an instrument, my expertises and contributions to the group require tap shoes and a wood floor…"

"Yeah, okay, good point" Sage agreed "a coke please".

Sage continued to look down at paper and continued to argue over whether the 'A' was in the right octave as Devin left the compartment gently sliding the door close behind her.

She walked slowly along the dimly lit corridor, the sun completely gone from view outside the windows, leaving the slowly burning candles as the only source of light. She wondered down the corridor listening to sounds of laughter spilling from the full compartments, she had been walking for a while, with no intention of finding the cart – merely enjoying the time alone, before she felt an arm around her waist and guide her quickly into a spare room completely lacking in light before she was able to protest. They closed the door and pushed her up against the wall, standing ever so close when they finally let a candle which finally revealed the stranger as Mitchell Adams. Mitchell was a 7th year Hufflepuff, he had slightly long sandy blonde hair tied into a thin pony tail in the nap of his neck. He was slightly taller than Devin who was average height and he was not muscular but visibly toned, he played keeper from the Hufflepuff Quidditch side.

"Hey" Devin said seductively all too aware for their closeness, the gleam in her eye unrecognisable.

"Hey" he replied in the same quiet seductive tone "How was you summer?"

"Did you really drag me in here to talk about my summer?" Devin asked sceptically and was answered by his lips crashing against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair, his hands instinctively moving to her sides.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Devin" Sirius asked sliding the door of the girls compartment open "I was hoping we could talk"

"Sorry honey," Sage began, looking up from her position on the couch where she attempted to re-write the notes of her song without a guitar "she went to find the cart about fifteen minutes ago – I guess she can't find it"

"We can tell her you stopped by" Lily added looking up from Devin's magazine which she had now begun to read.

"That'd be grate, actually. Thanks Goldie Locks" Sirius coaxed while quickly closing the door of the compartments which was hit by the magazine only seconds later. He chuckled and made his way down the corridor.

"Sirius mate!"

Sirius turned around and saw Mark bounding towards him enthusiastically; He was another Gryffindor, lean and taller than Sirius with no visible muscle to speak of and black hair that was cut into a crew cut.

"Hey Mark" He said as they shock hands and started to walk along together.

"So listen…" Sirius didn't, he was too preoccupied by Devin.

After James and Lily had left the group not much more was said, Sirius was merely imprinted with the vision of Devin walking away leaving him completely stunned as to why. Devin was without doubt the most temperamental of all his conquests. Most girls he dated wanted a more committed relationship but were happy with whatever he offered them allowing him to call the shots. He decided everything from what they did on the date, to how far the date would go at the end of the night, Devin was also the first person he had dated that didn't just date him as a result. The last thing Sirius could be referred to as was a bad a guy he was just enjoying his adolescence and he was always respectful to all the girls he was associated with. He knew the old values of how to treat a woman doing simple things like kissing their hand when he greeted them, bringing flowers and meeting them at the base of the Gryffindor stairs or outside the porthole leading to their house common room. He always opened the door and ordered for them if they went to dinner. He also made sure that his conquests had as little contact with each other as possible out of respect for the individual connection he had with each of them, to do this he carefully chose girls that struck his interest that were involved in a variety of different social cliques. But not with Devin, with Devin he was able to maintain simple things like opening a door but mostly she would decide on some level what they would do and the end of the date never went any further than kissing. She also moved around many cliques where he had other conquests residing. He was also unable to predict her ideas; once he'd suggested that when he married he would never expect his wife to work because the male was the 'bread-winner' of the marriage which resulted in a fight leading to a two month separation. So while they shared the same ideology in the importance of 'casual' relationships most other things, he found, they tended to disagree upon.

"…Whatta you think?" Mark finally finished.

"Yeah, sounds great" Sirius replied absentmindedly.

"Okay, I'll set it up"

"Yeah, great" Sirius said having no idea what he had just agreed to "you haven't seen Devin have you?"

"No, but Sadie was looking for you earlier"

"Okay thanks man"

"Alri', see ya 'round"

"Bye"

CRASH

* * *

"Oh, shit" Devin said as the vase tumbled to the ground and shattered and she pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on.

"I'll get it" Mitchell laughed at their clumsiness.

"Okay but don't cut yourself" Devin said as she joined in his laughter but failing to mask the concern in her voice.

"Promise" he said quickly placing his lips on hers and bent down to pick up the glass.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius said crashing into the compartment not realising who had occupied it for the last few moments.

"Sirius!" Devin shouted, as she stood up and crossed her arms "WHAT are you doing here?" she asked spite in her voice.

"I…I uh…heard a crash" He stammered, his face fell when Mitchell stood up behind Devin carrying a pile of glass "Hi – Mitchell"

"Hey Sirius – how's it goin'?" Mitchell asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, not to bad" Sirius replied "Dev, could we talk?" he moved closer to her, rage now filled her eyes and her knuckles were white from the fists her hands had now formed. She contemplated before finally turning to face Mitchell

"Mitchell, maybe you should go." Devin suggested hesitantly, it was almost a question.

"Yeah sure" Mitchell said a he placed the glass on the table behind him and placed his hand on the small of her back before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" Devin said a smile filling her features completely forgetting that rage that had filled her only moments ago as she watched Mitchell leave the compartment.

"What are you doing later?" Sirius demanded, interrupting her thoughts not bothering to mask the jealousy in his voice.

"None of your business Sirius" Devin said as she moved to walk out the compartment door but was stopped by Sirius arms moving to block her path by wrapping it gently around her waist.

"Can we talk?" Sirius asked his tone harsh.

"Talk about what? Your absurd need to invade my privacy?"

"Well I'm sorry for thinking I heard a crash and that someone might be hurt – seeing you get your rocks off with some guy wasn't exactly fun for me either!"

Devin didn't reply at first, but looked away and released herself from Sirius' grasp "Well, I never took you for the jealous type, I thought you understood the situation!"

"What situation?" Sirius demanded

"Casual relationships, you know lots of fun – no strings, _no – jealousy_! I was obviously wrong."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sirius said before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose and tacking in a few deep breaths and continued calmly "…and I don't want to argue"

"Well I don't either" Devin in an annoyed tone as she walked and joined Sirius on the couch "It's just – you know what never mind, you don't want to fight then lets not fight" she finished more calmly.

Sirius tilted his head to glance in Devin's direction sympathy filling his tone "it's just what?"

"Not important"

"Dev, it's just what?"

"It's just…" Devin began choosing her next words carefully taking a deep breath "It's just…sometimes I feel so…pressured?" she ventured "by you, by your past, by the –_ others_".

Sirius sighed turning his body more towards her gently taking her hands in his own "Is that what happened before…in the corridor?"

"Just when you said that thing to James I…"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to pressure you – you know that right?"

"Yeah I do but…ah" Devin didn't finish, pulling her hands free of Sirius' grasp and buried her heads in them.

"Dev…" Sirius began as he placed a hand on her back and begun to rub comforting circles.

"I'm sorry…I over reacted" Devin said her voice muffled by her hands.

"Hey, no, hey" Sirius said once again taking her hands "I'm sorry…I never meant to pressure you, I'll try not to anymore"

"You understand why, though. Don't you?"

"Well…no, but I can respect it."

"Despite everything I am and everything I do that may seem immoral, _that _to me _is_ important and imagine if I slept with every guy I was with…" Devin sighed "…I couldn't do that"

Sirius had never thought of it like that "So, are you a…" Sirius asked hesitantly wondering weather he even had a right to know. Devin replied by a simple nod of her head before Sirius continued "Okay, I'll be good, no more pressure. Okay?" but Sirius didn't miss the hesitant look in Devin's eye "okay Devin?"

Devin smiled before lightly touching the sides of his masculine chin with the tips of her fingers and placed an innocent lingering kiss on his lips.

* * *

"You okay man?" Remus finally asked looking at James who had taken to reading in the corner of their compartment, something he only did when he was concerned about something he was trying to avoid "You've been mopping around ever since we found the compartment.

"I'm fine" James snapped never looking up from his book.

"Course you are" was Remus' only sarcastic reply.

"I'm sorry moony, I'm just feeling a little out of it"

"She turn you down again? Honestly, I don't know why she walked into the lions den without a chair like that."

"I didn't ask _her_ out" Remus gave James a sceptical reply "Oh don't give me that look, I haven't asked her out in over a year."

Which was true, James had hoped for two outcomes by giving up his pursuit of Lily Evans. He'd hoped that he would get over her and be able to move on to a girl more willing to reciprocate his feelings but this plan, as Remus had so kindly pointed out, was flawed because the chase was part of the appeal of Lily. He'd also hoped that would soon learn to tolerate him, the latter was, of course, James' preference. To James' dismay, though, neither option had worked for him; admiring for a distance only seemed to intensify his feelings for her since it made her that much more unattainable and his silent admiration had also caused Lily to avoid him more apparently afraid that any kind of interaction with the devil would only cause her new found peace to be temporary – she would have been right. 'Beauty and brains' James thought 'I'm screwed!'

"So how the hell did you manage to annoy her this time – did you have ago at her about her hair?" The question had been rhetorical and sarcastic but James once again emersed himself in his book refusing to meet Remus' gaze "James tell me you didn't!" again no reply "James! Her hair looks really good, it really suits her! Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, it's fine and it does look good, but it's not…it's not Lily!"

"And you told her that?" Remus asked in pure disgust.

"Well...not exactly"

"What did you say?"

"Just…that I hated it"

"Smooth. Real smooth Romeo" Remus said shaking his head "but surely even-tempered Lily wouldn't get so mad just over that?" Remus reasoned "Of course it is you, I guess. But then again you've never actually insulted her before" he said more to himself than James.

"Well…she"

"James! What did you say now?"

"She did seem kind of mad that my parents knew who she was…"

"You're really off your game today, aren't you?" Remus asked rhetorically once more leaning against the wall legs bent and his book leaning on them "How does she even know that your parents know who she is, anyway?"

"She accidentally met them this morning – kind of a long story, that…" James began "apparently involves abduction" he finally finished.

"Abduction?" Remus asked in alarm.

"Yeah, don't ask me I only got snippets of the story." James said shaking his head at Remus his earlier confusion flooding his mind once more just as Sirius crashed once more into the compartment Peter closely behind him…

"Devin and I are good" he announced.

"Good" James said in a solemn tone facing Sirius and then turned back to face Remus "I don't wanna analyse me anymore".

"Where did you get to Peter?" Remus asked as the pair joined James and himself on the seats.

"Nicked some drinks…" Peter said and in a very uncoordinated fashion chucked the other three cokes.

James spent the rest of the trip emersed in his book completely unaware of his friends finally able to find a temporary release from Lily, but only temporarily.

* * *

A/N: In this chap I really wanted to establish the mechanics of Sirius and Devin and to show why they have a love/hate relationship. I don't want to portray either one as a 'bad' person but to show the depth of their relationship.

I know they have been on this train for 4 chaps now, but in the next chap is Hogwarts!!!

Merry Xmas everybody – even though Xmas was yesterday – I hope you all got what you wanted and had a great day with family and friends!! Keep smiling!!

xoxo

KJ


	5. Five

**Title:**Predictably Unexpected

**Author:**_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication:**To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on:**Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you recognize.

**Published:**18 December 2007

**Updated:**29 December 2007

**Rating:**T

**Genre:**Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary:**

The James/ Lily story hopefully with a few good twists.They are from two different worlds, so when he is thrown into hers can he accept it? Or dose she come with more baggage than he realized?

**Author's Note:**

**Like always I want to thank **_**shetlandlace**_** for the awesome review but **_**I know **_**there are more of you reading and **_**not**_** reviewing – it takes 2 seconds so please follow **_**shetlandlace**_**'s example and review!!**

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). _Italics_ symbolize flash backs and singing.

KJ xoxo

* * *

Predictably Unexpected

_Five_

_The foyer outside the great hall was crowded with chattering first years, eyes filled with the expectancy from the magnificent castle in which they now stood. The excitement exploded from the very auras of the first years crowded around what to most were quite possibly the most intimidating oak doors they had and ever would lay their eyes upon. A group of four boys stood in a circle and were the only people who didn't seem at all nervous and had an arrogant air about them. The first was of average height and build with messy black hair he stood next to another boy with a similar height and build and similar messy black hair that was significantly longer than the first boy's that extended just short of his shoulders and brushed gently over his eyes giving him a rugged handsome look that was unconventional but jaw-dropping all the same. These two boys were unmistakably the most outspoken of the group. The third boy was tallest of the four he was lean and lanky with a daze in his eyes that added years beyond his age to his overall persona. He had light red hair that almost appeared blond and seemed uninterested in the conversion he was apparently involved in. The final boy was unnaturally short and plump automatically making him seem out of place within the group, he had sandy blond hair and appeared to be hanging on every word the others of the group offered. The boys all looked different but the commonality they all shared was the childish roundness in their faces and the softness of their angelic features. The boys weren't friends; they merely had been thrown together on the train to the extravagant castle but had bonded quickly despite how superficial the connection was. _

_The tallest boy went to move away from the group all colour instantly flushed from his cheeks and turned quickly running hard into a petite girl with straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with no real concern to how it looked. Compared to Remus Lupin, Sage was quite small making Remus look like a giant and when they crashed into one another she would have went flying backwards had he not caught her in time._

"_I'm so sorry" Remus said as he gently pulled her back onto her feet._

"_No it was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going" Sage said taking a step back so she could see his face without craning her neck as much as she had been._

"_No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking either"_

"_No, I'm sorry –" But she was quickly cut off by Lupin placing a long index finger lightly on her lips._

"_How about we are both sorry? Or…you know…we might still be having this convocation when we're eight" He joked with a smile on his lips._

_Sage merely returned his smile with a chuckle of her own "good point – we better stop" she finally said lightly "that's funny, you're funny!"_

"_Remus Lupin" Remus said offering his hand_

"_Nice to meet you Lupe" Sage said lightly a smile still playing on her lips but she ignored his hand._

_After a moment when Remus was sure that Sage had no intention of saying anything more he awkwardly retracted his hand "no, my name's Remus – Remus Lupin" no reply "you know, normally when someone offers their name you offer your in return…" Remus ventured._

"_Normally" Sage repeated with a nod of her head "but where is the fun in normal?"_

"_Remus are you coming?" James asked at the base of the stairs leading to the oak doors which a mass of students now piled through excitedly – a fact Remus had not noticed or just simply ignored._

"_Yeah" Remus replied without looking back at James his curious eyes searching Sage's playful features._

"_It was nice to meet you Lupe" Sage said putting a special emphasis on 'Lupe'._

"…_Remus?" James asked once more this time Remus looked over his shoulder_

"_I'm coming, just one more sec…" He assured James and turned back to face an empty space that was occupied by Sage's body, a space that was now empty "it was nice meeting you …Ace" He quickly turned and ran joined James at the base of the stairs and the two boys ran up the stairs fighting the crowd into the hall.

* * *

_

"LUPE!" Sage bellowed when the girls stepped off the train and saw the boys only slightly down the train exiting out a different door. Sage ran towards him at full speed that he had to drop his bags to catch her in his arms as he lifted her and spun once before he placed on the ground embracing her in a brotherly hug.

"How ya doing Ace?"

"Better now, where have you been?"

"I've been around" he said shaking his head at the girl below him

"Well obviously not very much" she said disapprovingly placing her hands on her hips.

By this stage Lily and Devin had joined the group and Sirius had slipped one arm over Devin's should allowing it to drape and fiddled with the fingers of her left hand that had bent up to his and she slipped her other arm comfortably around his waist and looped her thumb in his belt through the opening of his robes.

"…Forgive me?" Remus asked in mock hesitation

"Why should I?" both the girls and guys had now become accustomed to the usual playfully banter between Remus and Sage.

"…Because I'm your potions partner?" Remus ventured

"…eh…"

"Because…next Hogsmade trip is my shout?"

"mmm-hmmm" Sage said nodding her head side-to-side as if considering the option but still unconvinced.

"You're really gonna make me work tonight aren't you?"

"Yep" she replied simply.

"Fine…okay…because…you love me?" he finally ventured and smile begun to play on Sage's lips

"Okay…because I love you" she said.

"Ah…'atter girl!" Remus said and more casually that Sirius put an arm over her shoulders in a brotherly fashion before she quickly moved pointing accusing finger at him and said half jokingly, half serious…

"…as a friend" she searched his eyes until she was satisfied and relaxed back into his embrace and the group jokingly applauded.

"Lily could we –" but James was cut off and disappointment filled his features.

"Sadie!" Lily called and waved to indicate her to stop when she did Lily turned back to Devin "I'll see you guys later" she finished lightly placing a hand on Devin's arm before walking off to join Sadie.

"Okay be honest…" James began looking at Sage knowing he would get nothing but brutal honesty "how mad at me is she?"

"Well…" Sage began thinking of the best comparison to describe Lily's rage "You know how much people despise he who must not be named?"

"Yeah" James whined thinking he couldn't stand it if Lily ever hated him _that _much.

"Well, let's just say at this point she probably wants to marry him". James' stomach lurched – it was worse than what he expected.

"Geez, thanks for the support Sage" he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sage said looking at him sternly "do you want honesty or support? Make up your mind!"

James sighed.

"Sage!" Sage looked behind her and saw Adrian calling her name.

"I'll see you guys later" she said and turned to Remus "_later_…" she emphasized with an accusing finger at Remus "does not mean in ten years time"

"I promise" he said looking at her

"Promise?"

"I just said I did, didn't I?" Sage let the question linger before giving Remus a quick peck on the cheek and ran to join Adrian.

"I should probably go too" Devin said moving from Sirius grasp

"Yeah?" he asked half heartedly retracting his arm and looking at her glumly.

"Yeah" she replied in the same tone but turned bubblier almost instantly "but I'll see you later"

"I thought you were meeting Mitchell _later_? He said in a mocking tone.

"Later" was Devin's only reply, eyebrows raised "and James…" she said as she turned to face him "If it makes you feel any better I think Lily overreacted…if you give me a little time I think I can talk some sense into her"

"Yeah?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yeah" she said with a simple nod of her head and gave a quick innocent hug which he returned but did not miss the jealousy that flashed in Sirius' eyes for a second – but only for a second when they separated she turned back to Sirius "bye"

"Bye" he replied simply and gave her a quick kiss on her lips "bye Remus, Peter" she finished before she went to join Sage and Adrian who had also been joined by Lily and Sadie. The girls laughed. The sound of Lily's laugh floated melodically to James' ears and the sound of her laugh alone relaxed him ever so slightly as he immersed himself in the sound.

* * *

"Quiet!" Professor Dippet bellowed bringing the hall to silence after the last first year had been sorted into Slytherin. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" he said as the hall broke out in enthusiastic applause "yes, yes, quite right" he chuckled "and welcome to those new students joining us this year I trust you will settle in nicely and will be welcomed with open arms by the older students. Like always Mr. Stich has asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Now to more exciting news the announcement of this year's head boy and head girl so with out further ado we will do ladies first, this year your head girl is Lily Evans from Gryffindor".

The room broke out in a defining applause as Lily was embraced by Devin and Sage in the tightest of hugs.

"Yes, come up here my dear" Dippet beamed down at Lily approvingly and slightly reluctantly joined Dippet on the podium as the applause began to fade "and accompanying miss Evans as this years head boy will be…Remus Lupin also from Gryffindor" The room once again broke out in applause that equally matched that of Lily's as Peter, Sirius and James patted Remus on the back shook his hand. He then joined Lily on the podium taking her hands in his and giving Lily a light kiss on the cheek and whispering his congratulations. "Congratulations" Dippet encouraged once more "now I won't make you endure standing up here with me a moment longer I know you're both probably desperate to return to your seats"

'You have no idea' Lily thought to herself.

"Let the feast begin" Dippet said when Lily and Remus sat down once more and clasped his hands together before returning to his own seat. All the students dived into the large amounts of food before their eyes, gratefully taking in the smell and enduring each mouthwatering bite with out hesitation except for the few stunned first years whose eyes were still lit with amazement. The girls sat half a mile away from the boys which left Sage bouncing her seat impatiently waiting to congratulate Remus, Sage was not the only once dismayed by this fact. Every now and then James tried to steal inconspicuous glances in Lily's direction but knew he was failing badly when Remus cleared his throat and glared at James on more than one occasion which left James in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

The feast finally ended and Dippet once again taking his stance at the podium and clapped his hands so that the tables were instantly cleared of all evidence, this was to Sirius' dismay when his unfinished chicken vanished from sight.

"Hey I wasn't finished" he said to no one in particular.

"Get over it Padfoot that was like you third helping" Peter said looking towards Dippet.

"That…is not the point Wormtail" Sirius replied in sarcastic defeat.

"Before I dismiss all of you to your common rooms" Dippet began "I would like to invite M.H.P to lead us in the school anthem". Even though there had been no prior discussion Lily, Devin and Sage had half expected it and were able to practice on the train to get an idea of how it would work. The girls took their places in front of the school and cast a small charm to echo their voices through the hall. After a few moments of finding their tune again they began to sing in a cannon beginning with Lily, followed by Devin who was followed by Sage.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

The sung in unison to complete their ballad of the school anthem.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts_

"Excellent, Excellent" Dippet beamed "You are all dismissed, sleep well!"

* * *

"_James! James!" Sirius yelled into messy black haired boy's ear_

"_Huh?"_

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_Nothing…just tired, I guess" This wasn't completely true since the second Lily Evans had passed him he had lost entire concentration to anything even remotely important; had it not been for the excited screams he would not have even realized he had been placed in Gryffindor. He now looked up to a red head beauty sitting on the stool impatiently waiting for the sorting hat to place her in the appropriate house. Her thick red hair fell just short of her elbows and loosely blew around her face her skin was much to pale with no flaws upon it – not even a freckle. James was completely taken with her staring up at her unnerved body anxiously waiting for the sorting hats final decision._

"_Gryffindor!" The sorting hat bellowed over the expectant hall but was soon muffled by the sound of loud cheers breaking out almost instantly. When Lily had taken her seat at the long table with a look of great relief and gratitude filling her angelic features, 'Perfect' was the only thought that filled James' mind. The hall was soon called to order by the rather intimidating professor standing before them holding the point of the sorting hat between her thumb and index fingers as if she were holding a rat by its tail._

"_Sadie Macintosh" Sadie sat with the same uncertain look which Lily had gracing her features while the Sorting Hat decided the house to which she would belong._

"_Not bad play is there?" Sirius whispered silently to his new four friends referring to Sadie._

"_Not bad play at all" James whispered back his gaze never leaving the stunning red head which sat a mere three seats across from him. Sirius flowed James' gaze as did Peter and Remus._

"_The red head?" Sirius questioned_

"_What? You don't think she is cute?" James asked looking back at Sirius unbelievingly._

"_No she's fine, but I'm not stepping on your territory"_

'_She's not my territory" James said annoyed by how obvious he had been about his interest._

"_Find a mirror, look at your face then come back and tell us that" Remus had now chimed in_

"_I just think she's cute, that's all" James defended_

"_Then ask her out" Sirius said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and probably, to anyone else, it would have been._

"_Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat finally decided, applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table as Sadie joined to sit on the end on the table. Over the next fifteen minutes the Sorting Hat continued to sort through the multitude of first year students sorting them into their suited houses._

"_Slytherin" The Sorting Hat bellowed to a timed lanky looking boy with exceptionally greasy hair leaving three left to be sorted – the first of which was…_

"_Sage __Michaels" Sage was the most at ease with her sorting elegantly placing herself upon the stool, the professor had no more than linger the hat over Sage's head not even having time before the sorting hat bellowed_

"_Gryffindor" Once again the table erupted in applause and cheers._

"_Sage" Remus said under his breath now having given 'Ace' a name._

"_What?" James asked_

"_I just met her before…" Remus said dazed "I…I didn't catch her name – that's all" He said as he composed himself and turned his attention to the next sorting_

"_Mitchell Adams" The professor said in her clear yet intimidating voice_

"_So she is off the field as well" Sirius said not at all disappointed as he examined and failed to see the appeal of Sage._

"_No it wasn't like that" Remus defended and even though it had not been like that he help but hear how his defense must sound as though he were trying to hide his unspoken attraction._

"_Hufflepuff"  
_

"_Whatever you say, she isn't my type anyway" Sage had sat next to Lily and had now started a conversation with her resulting in silent giggles between the girls. James watched the way Lily nose crinkled as she laughed and how the red would rise to her cheeks easily when she was trying to suppress a laugh as to not disturb the Sorting Ceremony. He also noticed her infectious habit to pull her hair over one shoulder and move her hands around it as if she was about tie it there and then releasing it before repeating the same motions causing James to unconsciously run his hand through his own hair._

"_Last but not least" the professor begun "Devin Montgomery"_

_Sirius gazed up at Devin as she took her seat amazed by the instant attraction he felt for her 'another to add to the list' he thought – this list already had half the female population in first year on it._

"_Gryffindor" The Sorting Hat bellowed!_

_After Dippet had made his yearly speech the hall erupted in chatter and massive amounts of food filled the four large tables, the boys continued to examine the 'play' as Sirius called it while Devin had now joined Lily and Sage in conversation with about five other girls also trying to join. Remus was completely taken by surprise when he felt someone standing by his side._

"_Lupe right?" She asked in a friendly casual tone, a smile playing on her lips._

"_Riiight" Remus said skeptically _

"_Sage Michaels" she continued as though she had not noticed Remus' tone, and offered her hand with Remus took._

"_So you do have a name?" Remus asked skeptically and Sage gave a small nod and releasing her hand "Well in that case…it's nice to meet you – Ace" Remus made sure to emphasize the name Ace._

"_May I?" Sage asked gesturing to an empty space beside Remus_

"_Be my guest"_

"_Ah…these are my…" Remus began "…friends" he finally ventured "Peter"_

_Sage offered her hand and shook Peter's "Peter" she repeated in greeting._

"_Sirius"_

"_Sirius" She said repeating the same action_

"_And James"_

"_James" she said also taking his hand Remus had taken notice that she had not attempted to alter any of their names. "It's nice to meet all of you" sage said pleasantly with a smile across her face._

"_Can I ask you a question Sage?" James asked without warning all eyes now on him._

"_You just did" Sage joked and only received a raised eyebrow from a confused James "Sorry…just pointing out the obvious" still nothing "Geez, though crowd. Well I guess that depends on the question"_

"_The Red head…" James began nodding his head upwards in Lily's direction "what's her name?"_

"_Oh, ah, Lily…Evans, I think she said her last names was. Why?"_

"_No reason" James said sculling what was left of his drink and getting up heading in Lily's direction "I'll be back" James made his way around the long table before finally reaching Lily's side who looked up at him with questioning eyes finishing the last of her pudding. "You know that stuff will rot your teeth" James said coolly._

"_And I care why?" Lily asked skeptically and she set the empty desert bowl on the table in front of her at the same time that James sat down next to her_

"_Just thought I'd let you know"_

"_Well thanks" Lily said sarcastically "But I can take care of my own dental health"_

"_Fair enough" James said gazing at her_

"_Was there something else?" Lily questioned slightly confused_

"_I just wanted to know what time I should pick you up Friday"_

"_Oh, right, Friday, uh-huh, sure" Lily said sarcastically. "Do you even know my name Sherlock?" Lily continued slightly annoyed._

"_Lily. Lily Evans, right?" James said leaving Lily to stare at him in amazement before she replied the look of shock never leaving her eyes._

"_Wow. O-kay, didn't see that coming"_

"_James Potter" James offered his hand which Lily ignored "So Friday?" he retracted his hand._

"_I don't think so" Lily said with a disapproving chuckle_

"_What" James said loudly before leaning in so that only Lily could hear the following words his face only inches from hers "You trying to say you're not attracted to me?" For the slightest second James thought he saw her falter but was intrigued by her quick recovery and the cool, calm and collected persona that followed._

"_Not in the slightest"_

"_I don't believe that"_

"_Your prerogative" _

_Without warning James closed the space between them giving lightly touch Lily's lips with his own so quick she was not able to register what happened let alone a response. When he pulled back he stood from the table._

"_I'll just have to change that wont I?" After asking the rhetorical question he left an amazed Lily's eyes following him back to his seat he, however, didn't look back once. The girls which surrounded Lily – Devin included – broke out into hysterics asking Lily a multitude of questions like "how was it?" or "Are you gonna go for it?" or "If you don't want him can I have dibs?" Lily however was unable to answer or rip her eyes from the mess haired boy and the sudden realization of what had just happened surfaced with in her mind and with this realization came rage.

* * *

_

After the extravagant dinner the Gryffindor common room was filled with excited chatter by the students that now filled it. Lily had decided to go to bed early because the students had their first day tomorrow and she had, had a rather long day, Devin had wondered off after dinner claming she had plans with Mitchell and hadn't bee seen since which left Sage talking to Susie, Prue, Sam, Amy and Ellen before she was able detach herself and elbow her way through the crowd to join Lupin, Peter and Sirius.

"Well I do believe congratulations is in order" she said enthusiastically when she was in hearing range as she tried to avoid being crushed by the groups of people moving around her and she finally fell into Remus' arms in an excited embrace.

"Thank you" Remus said solemnly but not being able to contain the smile appearing on his features and released her.

"I can see it now" Sage said putting an arm around him and looked off into the distance gesturing with her free hand "Mr. Lupe – head boy, ruler of our times" she giggled.

"I think ruler is taking it too far Ace"

"I don't!" Sirius chimed in "A marauder, head boy – who would have thunk it! We can get away with everything now!"

"I think that's why Dippet made him head boy" Peter replied "You know, to keep us in line"

"Well that's his bad judgment isn't it!" Sirius triumphantly reasoned

"Hey guys, hey Sage" James said as he approached and everyone stopped talking but Sage did take notice of Sirius and James' communication with looks not words.

"…and…I'm not wanted, I can take a hint" Sage finally said "How 'bout I go talk to Lily for ya?" Sage said facing James

"That'd be great actually" James said the honest hope evident in his voice.

"Kay. Congrats Lupe" Sage said and Remus thanked her again as she left.

"So…umm…Padfoot why did Mark just come up to me a start talking to me about a kick-off party the two of you had planned that you had supposedly told me about?" James asked skeptically.

"Oh, so that's what he was yammering on about"

"So you did know?" James said "when were you planning on telling the rest of us about it?"

"Technically he told me and technically I agreed to it, but I didn't _know _about it." Sirius mused.

"How do you even figure that logic?" Remus asked with all judgment in his voice.

"Well I was thinking about Devin at the time I just agreed to shut him up, I didn't know what I had agreed to"

"Oh for god's sake" was Remus' only disapproving reply.

"Still I think it might be a good idea – a kick off party. I'm always up for a marauder party" James encouraged.

"Especially if moony here can get M.H.P to perform" Peter added

"Me? Why me? Why not one of you?" Remus asked annoyed.

"Well look at it this way moony" Peter reasoned "I think I've said two words to Sage back in first year and nothing with any of 'em since so they're not gonna listen to me, Padfoot would probably just start snogging Devin and –" But Peter was cut off.

"Hey! I have more self control than that thanks wormtail!" Sirius defended in an annoyed tone.

"…and Prongs would be lucky to get with in a hundred miles of Lily and live to tell the tail – you're the only one" Peter continued ignoring Sirius' comment knowing that he was delusional.

"Oh for g…okay fine, I'll talk to Sage tomorrow"

"Cool" James replied happily

"Now we just need food and beer and to get the word out with out the teachers knowing" Sirius added.

"Great, well then it's decided. The kick-off party's on!" James finished enthusiastically

"Just do me a favor Padfoot – next time, don't agree to something just to shut someone up! Don't you know anything or do you just have a death wish?" Remus asked in mock anger.

* * *

"Damn it!" Lily said under her breath as Sage sat beside her at breakfast the next morning with Devin sitting across from them.

"Well aren't we chipper this morning?" Sage said sarcastically

"Well you would be too if you had Divination in period two…" Lily sighed

"Why is that a problem? I thought you liked Divination?"

"I do, but I don't like when I have care of magical creatures straight after. How am I supposed to get from the Divination tower down to the Forbidden Forrest and get to class on time?" Lily asked dismayed. Devin had now handed Sage her own timetable which she had now began to examine.

"Well if it helps I'm in magical creatures with you, I can meet you just side the doors and we can walk down together if you like" Devin reasoned as Sage began to compare Lily and Devin's timetables to her own.

"Yeah, that works for me"

"Well this sucks" Sage chimed in ignoring the conversation Devin and Lily had just been having.

"I know!" Lily said still on the same conversation.

"No, not that"

"What then?" Lily asked.

"I have like, no classes with you guys…"

"Oh, no, that's not true" Lily said indicating to the time table "we all have history together"

"History of magic isn't a class, it's a time to catch up on sleep, at least it is unless you're Lily Evans"

"Thanks Sage, really." Lily said in the same tone James had used outside the train the night before. So…Dev…"Lily began casually attempting to change the subject "where were you last night?" a knowing look in her eye.

"Do you wanna hear about Mitchell?" Devin said bluntly knowing all to well that was what Lily had really wanted to ask.

"YES! And if you leave anything out you die!" Sage said enthusiastically.

"Okay so…" Devin said as she leaped into her story sharing every detail with her two close friends.

The castle was the same as Lily had left it; the perfect brick walls built sturdy and tall the perfect blue summer sky and Luscious green grounds that continued for miles. The mull of students was much the same also elbowing her way through the chattering crowd as she attempted to make her way through the corridors. The first lesson paced in a blur for Lily her transfiguration class nothing more than an insignificant distant memory that she could barely recall. Divination passed in the same monotone persona which was never ending; when it finally did Lily made her way outside to the beginning of the grounds where as promised Devin was waiting for her.

"Hey" Devin greeted

"Hey"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!" A ear shattering scream came from overhead, Devin and Lily looked up and say a Hippogriff gracefully flying overhead towards the edge of the school grounds. A mass of students came running out, James, Sirius and Remus ahead of them all, and followed the hippogriff while Sage came running to where Lily and Devin stood.

"Sage what happened?" Devin asked in alarm

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew, he's on the hippogriff – we were just standing there and it took off!" Sage panted.

"Oh my God!" Lily said shocked "well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said taking Devin and Sage's hands a running to where the mass of students stood. When they finally reached them the girls elbowed their way through the crowd to see the schools healer and the magical creatures professor bent over Peter's limp body; James, Sirius and Remus only a few feet away.

"Out of the way, out of the way" the healer said in her annoyed tone as the floated Peter through the crowd and back towards the castle.

"Class dismissed" The magical creatures professor said "and my next class…umm…have a free period" he finally decided.

"Sirius is he gonna be okay?" Devin asked when Peter was out of sight.

"I think so – he hit the ground pretty hard though" Sirius said "But since you have a free period…" Sirius said as he trailed off facing Devin wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to his chest.

"Nice to know you have so much concern for your friend there Sirius" Devin said sarcastically.

"Are you turning me down?" Sirius asked as he attempted to make his surprise sound deliberate and succeeding rather well.

"Yes I am" Devin finally decided after a moments hesitation "I won't tonight though"

"You're on" Sirius said happily "I guess…I better get to class then, actually try to learn something"

"Yes you should" Devin agreed and James Sirius turned to walk towards the castle Remus went to follow before Sage stopped him and fell in step beside him.

"Lupe tell me you have potions last period" Sage said in a frantically.

"Potions last period" Remus replied coolly looking down at her.

"If you have a partner already I'm screwed!" Sage said looking up at him with desperate eyes

"Bad morning?" Remus questioned

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, a little. What happened?"

"It's the first day and already five essays due"

"_Five _essays? We have only had three periods"

"Hence the stress factor" she said in a dismayed tone.

"How can you have essays at all? They haven't had time to teach you anything to write about yet"

"What classes are you taking because I want in!" Sage demanded "I feel like I have learnt more in the last three hours than I have I the entire six years I have been at this school" she finished no hint of exaduration in her voice.

Remus and Sage now approached the castle and entered the building pushing their way through the crowd.

"You know what I think you need?" Remus asked his tone indicating there was more to the question.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"A party"

"A party?"

"Yeah the marauders are hosting a kick-off party Saturday and we were thinking that maybe M.H.P would want to sing?" Remus questioned casually yet hesitantly "but we didn't know what Lily would think of the idea"

"You're head boy and you're worried what Lily will think?" Sage asked skeptically.

"Hey I'm fine with it but I though maybe you could…convince…Lily?"

"Hmph" Sage sighed "A kick-off party huh?"

"Yeah"

"Hmph" She sighed again "oh what the hell" she said more to herself than Remus "count us in"

"Good!" Remus said happily giving Sage a side hug "well this is me – but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" Sage replied continuing down the corridor "in potions?"

"I'll be your partner" Remus said annoyed that she had not assumed this fact.

"Okay just checking – you never know with a marauder, I almost feel like I should get it in writing or something" Sage said seriously.

"I'll see you in potions Ace"

"Okay, bye" she giggled.

* * *

Remus entered the room and took a seat at the table which James and Sirius now occupied.

"M.H.P's in" was all Remus could say before the professor called the class to order.

* * *

A/N: As you can see I am now trying to build a scene for Lily and James to be able to interact in so lots of J&L action in my next chapter and lots of M.H.P!!! 


	6. Six

Title:

**Title: **Predictably Unexpected

**Author: **_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication: **To all the HP fans I know, there are to many to list

**Based on: **Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.

**Music Reference**:'Imperfect Girl' by T.A.T.U

'Get This Party Started' by Pink

**Published: **18 December 2007

**Updated: **9 July 2008

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary:**

They are from two different worlds, she can survive the magical one but will he survive the muggle one? Takes place in 7th year but there are flash backs about how they met etc. also find out about M.H.P. Read and discover and review!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I know it's been a while… I've read over the last few chaps and yes there are a few errors but I dunno personally I don't think it's that bad. However, to clarify the 'when we're eight' thing was actually supposed to be 'when we're eighty (08)' my bad! I do agree, however, my grammar could use some improving I think that it's caused by typos more than anything else so I apologize for that. No guarantees because it's late at the moments but I have read over this chap and I thinks it's better … I dunno. Thanks **_**Lady Knight Keladry**_**, I hope this is better.**

**I've included a recap for this chap because it has been so long for anyone who was following this story ******

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). _Italics_ symbolize flash backs and singing.

KJ xoxo

Predictably Unexpected

**The story so far….**

**Lily thinks Petunia could marry someone better suited for her**

**Lily is mad that James' parents know who she is**

**Lily and her two friends Devin & Sage are in a band called MHP**

**James and Sage do not like Lily's blonde hair**

**James and Lily argued on the train because James once called her red riding hood claiming to have taken an interest in muggle 'literature'**

**Lily and Remus were named head boy & girl**

**Peter became injured in care of magical creatures while riding a hippogriff**

**Sage agreed that MHP would sing in a kick-off party that Sirius had unknowingly agreed to**

_Six_

Lily walked into the astronomy tower as she always did when she wanted time to herself to write. She had realized early on that no one ever came there on Saturdays which allowed her time and privacy. The balcony looked over the extravagant Hogwarts grounds which were made to look more mystical because of the overcast sky. The cool breeze blew through her hair which she left hanging out. She wore tight fitting faded blue jeans and a long sleeve off-the-shoulder white top with white runners. She made her way slowly to the top of the tower when she got there she was taken by surprise to see James sitting in the window sill, book in hand. He had been so immersed in his reading he didn't become aware of Lily's presence until she gasped. He quickly looked up, he too wore runners and baggy jeans with a black turtle neck that accentuated his toned physic – a fact that Lily noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here" Lily said as she turned to leave

"Sending an owl are we?" James asked quietly the chilled air of the early morning making his voice rough.

"Uh…no…writing music" Lily said as she casually holding up her guitar "but I can do it another time I wouldn't want to disturb your reading." Lily said slowly noting the book in James hand. "I'm sorry, you read?" Lily was aware of her critical tone

"Yeah it's a good release from…reality"

"Because all the female attention must so depressing for you" Lily said in a light sarcastic tone as she moved closer James and rested her guitar gently against the wall, he flipped his legs over the edge of the window sill to make room for Lily to take a seat which she did.

"It's more like…" James began choosing his words carefully "lack there of" and Lily nodded as she understood that he was talking about her lack of interest.

"May I?" she said indicating towards the book in his left hand and handed it to her.

"John Steinbeck?" Lily asked disbelievingly

"I told you I was trying out muggle literature" James said playfully

"Well…it's a step up from the three little pigs. I'm impressed."

"Really?" James asked in mock shock and Lily giggled.

"Don't let it go to your head" she said pulling a face and then tapping the book lightly when she handed it back to him "mmm, Of mice and men"

"What?"

"Of mice and men, it's another one his novels, quiet good, I think"

"I'll remember that" James said happily looking at his book

"James I want to apologize"

"Apologize? For what?" James asked skeptically

"For treating you the way I have. You were honest and it's a rare quality I should be honoring it not criticizing it, so…I'm sorry"

"And here I was going to apologize to you" James sighed "I was blunt though"

"A little" Lily agreed

"I didn't mean to be I was just mad and…I prefer your red hair"

"Yeah" Lily said biting her lip "I guess that was the point though" James looked at Lily confused "Fine I admit it. I changed my hair 'coz of you" and a victorious smile filled James features.

"Only a week late" and his tone matched his please expression "I didn't mean to offend you by calling you red ridding hood"

"Or..." Lily prodded

"Oh no. I'm still gonna call you Goldie Locks 'till you change your hair back"

"Impossible" Lily mused

"So…do I get to hear this song or what?"

"No!" Lily scoffed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Awww c'mon, I'll give you my_ honest_ opinion" James mused

"Because that's turned out so well in the past" Lily replied sarcastically "whatta I get if I do?"

"I won't call you Goldie Locks"

"Nah, see Goldie Locks I can live with. I'm gonna wait till I have something really good"

"Okay" James agreed

"Without knowing the condition?" Lily asked skeptically

"Hey, if it'll get you to sing…" James said shrugging

"Okay" Lily mouthed and leaned down to pick up her guitar "But no laughing and it's a working process and just remember I still need Devin and Sage's back up" James nodded.

_I don't have a perfect smile  
maybe I'm just too shy  
I'm not a beauty queen  
on covers of magazines  
that's something you can't deny  
I got my own style_

So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl

I wouldn't be classed as cool  
I have to bend the rules  
Maybe I don't fit in  
I didn't always win  
that's something you can't deny  
I'm happy with my own style

So what you see is what you get  
A girl of no regrets  
I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl

It's all just make-believe  
The standards that we hear  
It doesn't have to be  
A perfect world, a perfect world

I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl

I'm not ideal - I'm quite absurd  
I'm just an imperfect girl  
I rise above this perfect world  
I'm just an imperfect, imperfect girl

James looked at Lily as she played out the last few chords on her guitar and she turned to face him embarrassment and concern across her face.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly

"It's really good" James said approvingly

"It needs a lot of work I know" Lily said not meeting his gaze

"No _Goldie Locks_, it's really good, I really liked it. It kind of gets me to understand you a little better"

"Thank you" Lily mouthed a smile playing on her lips

"Are you gonna play it tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Lily asked confused

"The kick-off party" James said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world

"The what party?" Lily asked becoming more and more confused by the minute

"The kick-off party for the year…Remus said he spoke to Sage and M.H.P agreed to sing…they didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not!" Lily said rage and annoyance evident as she got up from the sill and walked briskly out of the tower heading back to the common room with James on her tail the whole way.

"Lily, wait, don't be mad" James pleaded as they pushed their way through the Saturday morning crowd

"Don't be mad? James, I'm head girl okay, I cannot be condoning prohibited parties let alone singing at them and neither – for that matter – should Remus, friend or not"

"It's just a kick-off party Lily"

"It's a marauder party – enough said!"

"Hey" James said annoyed "I resent that!"

"Resent away" Lily said coolly "toads toes" Lily said as she came to the Gryffindor porthole which swung open to let her and her escort in. The common room was decorated with gold and red a stage set up between the two entries to the dorms opposite the porthole with tables being put into place by Remus with Devin and Sage setting up the stage and Sirius lugging heavy boxes of instruments to them.

"So we're_ singing_ I hear!" Lily bellowed at Sage and Devin with her hands on her hips as they came down to her level. Devin now looking around Lily and glaring at James.

"Hey don't give me that look" James defended "I didn't know she didn't know!"

"Yeah like we were gonna tell her – 'coz that makes _so much_ sense" Sage snapped

"Oh, Okay! So this wasn't even a 'by the way we _forgot_ to mention' thing, this was a 'by the way we were _never_ going to mention' thing" Lily said in slow sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily we didn't think you were going to take so well – _our mistake"_ Devin matched Lily in the same sarcastic tone

"Okay everyone just calm down" Remus chimed in

"Oh don't even get me started on you" Lily said in a quiet acid tone

"Me? What did I do?" Remus asked taken aback.

"You mean other than get the head boy position?" everyone was silent letting Lily's question linger in the air.

"Alright look Lily just come with me…" James said pulling her arm in the direction of the porthole and reluctantly Lily followed walking thorough the porthole first with James close behind

"Ugh!" Lily sighed putting her head in her hands "Did I over react?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Maybe, just a little. Yeah"

"I've been doing that a lot lately" Lily's melancholy tone muffled by her hands as she sat on a step and James joined her.

"Maybe we should get you anger management classes" James said jokingly

"Maybe we should" Lily said more seriously than he

"Do you wanna talk about it" James asked as he gently pulled her head from her hands and moved closer placing his arm around her waist.

"I think it's my sister. I'm taking out all the rage I feel for her on everybody else"

"Why are you mad at your sister?" James asked genuinely concerned

"She's just been selling herself short lately" Lily said looking into James' confused eyes and then answering his unspoken question "She's marrying someone next month that she's too good for – and for all irony she knows it too"

"It's good of you to be so concerned. I was under the impression you didn't get on"

"We don't. Not since I became a witch anyway, but that doesn't make me care any less you know"

"I know you're a better person than I'll ever be"

"That's sweet but hardly true" Lily said softly as she looked at James, his hand brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and placed his hand gently under her chin to lift her face to a better angle then tightened the grip of his other hand which remained around her waist. His face slowly began to close the space between them as his nose gently brushed hers and Lily could feel her cheeks beginning to burn with heat rising for nerves but before James and Lily could go any further they were stopped by the sound of Sage's voice echoing in the corridor.

"Look I know you're mad Lily but I think you were a little too harsh we're just trying to have some fun that's all" Sage reasoned as James and Lily stood turning to face her and Lily unconsciously distancing herself from James causing his hand to drop from her side.

"I know, you're right, I'm sorry. I think a party is a great idea" Lily tried to sound enthusiastic but failed the nerves rising and an after shock of what had _almost_ happen moments ago.

"Really?"

"Yeah, is Remus mad at me"

"Lupe's Lupe!" Sage said simply "Couldn't hold a grudge even if he wanted to!"

"Thanks, I'll come in and help if you'll have me?"

"That's be great actually. You too James, it's your party" Sage said as she turned and left disappearing through the portrait hole.

"Lily I…" James stammered softly and took a step closer which caused Lily to take a step backwards – a fact James noticed.

"Thank you James, I really shouldn't have put that on you" Lily said her hands in her pockets

"But I…" James tried again

"We should really go help" Lily said making her way to the top of the stairs also disappearing through the hole leaving James to his thoughts.

UNISON:

_I'm comin' up  
So you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better  
Get this party started_

_  
_LILY:_  
Get this party started_

_On a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin'  
For me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message  
To all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy  
In my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style  
Check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles  
If you know  
What I mean  
_

UNISON:_  
I'm comin' up  
So you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
_

James watched as the girls sang his eyes never leaving the graceful movements of Lily's body swaying to the music, he watched as her smile lit the room in pure happiness and he could not ignore that the more he watched her the physical attraction increased with every second. All the girls wore extravagant stage costumes, wearing black pigeon toe heals and dark blue skinny jeans. They all wore the same style top in different colours Lily's was green; Sage's was red and Devin's was blue; the top itself was a deep 'V' neck and had long bell-bottom arm the extended to their knees while it wrapped under their bust and tied at the back. They wore belly rings with a stone the matched the colour of their tops with black bangles and back hoop earrings. They pulled their hair into curly side pony tails. It could not be denied that outfit complimented their womanly curves which James liked.

"Hey mate" Sirius said joining James and leaned against the wall.

"No appointments tonight?" James asked skeptically

"Why would I be on a date to night? Half the girls I'm with are here and I'm not interested in any cat fights" Sirius said honestly while shaking his head slowly.

"So flying solo then?"

"For now"

"Hey, has Devin said anything about Lily to you?" James questioned attempting to sound casual and failing.

"Should she have?"

"So she hasn't mentioned anything then?" James confirmed with way to much urgency in his voice

"No…" Sirius said hesitantly with his eyebrows raised "What should she have told me?"

"Lily and I…we almost kissed" James said slowly

"YOU KISSED!" Sirius exclaimed a bit to loudly as the people closest to the pair gave quick glances in their direction.

"We almost kissed"

"When?"

"Before, after her freak out. I was trying to calm her down and we almost kissed" James shrugged.

"Well where's the almost part coming in?"

"Sage kind of interrupted"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't think she saw us, she came out to yell at Lily for yelling at you guys"

"So are you guys…_together_ now?"

"I don't know after Sage left Lily ran back to the common room so fast I didn't get a chance to ask"

"Can I ask you something" Sirius said concerned "Why her? You could have any other girl in the school yet continue to torture yourself over the one girl you _can't_ have. It's almost like you love misery!"

"She's…special, perfect. I don't want anyone else"

"Well that…is for damn sure" Sirius said in a disapproving tone with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't talk – what about you and Devin?" James fought back.

"What about me and Devin?"

"You two think the same way; no drama relationships"

"Yeah, so?"

"Every girl I ever seen even look like she was going to give you any kind of drama you've broken up with her so fast lighting couldn't strike and never looked back. But you and Devin have broken up and gotten back together so many times I've lost count, you wouldn't do that if there wasn't something extra there"

SAGE:_  
Pumpin' up the volume  
Breakin' down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin'  
As I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber  
You'll be kissing my ass  
Pull up to the bumper  
Get out of the car  
License plate say  
Stunner #1 Superstar  
_

UNISON:_  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started_

DEVIN:

_Get this party started__  
Makin' my connection  
As I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as  
I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume  
With this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and  
They're dancin' for me  
I'm your operator  
You can call anytime  
I'll be your connection  
To the party line  
_

UNISON:_  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started_

_Get this party started  
Get this part started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now_

"Thank you every body!" Devin bellowed into her mic "We're gonna take a quick break but next the king himself James Potter!" The common room erupted in applause as the girls moved off the stage.

"Hey sage" Mike said from the drums

"Yeah?" Sage asked lightly as she turned to face him

"I have a question about the next song?"

"Oh, okay, sure" Sage said lightly and turned to face Devin and Lily who were waiting for her "go ahead I'll catch up" and she went to stand next to Mark and began to examine to music.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink, d'ya want anything?" Lily asked Devin as she walked away.

"Nah, I'm good" Devin replied as Lily disappeared from view

"Hey babe, you're on fire tonight" Sirius said seductively as approached

"Thanks, I thought we agreed that it would be just friends tonight?" Devin said as though she were very disappointed that Sirius has dishonored the agreement.

"I know, I need to ask you a question" Serious said more tentatively.

"Oh, okay" Devin agreed surprised and she moved to sit on the couch with Sirius joining only seconds later

"Has Lily said anything about James to you?"

"Lily has said a lot of things" Devin replied jokingly but followed with a more hesitant tone "how recently?"

"Like today"

"No" Devin said confused and shaking her head "not today, why?"

Sirius began to tell Devin the story from start to finish only editing out the part she had played in the conversation


	7. Seven

Author:

**Author:**_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Dedication:**This chap is dedicatedTo _An Aspiring Author_ – you'll see why!

**Based on:**Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you recognize

**Published:**18 December 2007

**Updated:**19 October 2008

**Rating:**T

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary: **

They are from two different worlds, she can survive the magical one but will he survive the muggle one? Takes place in 7th year but there are flash backs about how they met etc. also find out about M.H.P. Read and discover and review!

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to **_**Shetlandlace**_** as always for your constant support and dedication! And to **_**An Aspiring Author **_**– what would a J/L story be without kissing lol!! I hope in terms of grammar and stuff the last chapter was better I tried to be more attentive to that but re-reading that chap a few months later I noticed I still had some issues, hopefully I'm improving!**

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). _Italics_ symbolize flash backs and singing.

KJ xoxo

Predictably Unexpected

**Recap – The story so far…**

**Lily reveals to James her issues with her sister**

**James and Lily 'almost' kiss**

**MHP sing at kick-off party**

**Sirius talks to Devin about Lily and James**

_Seven_

The hallway to the muggle studies class room was particularly crowded as Sirius walked Devin to her lesson. The couple had been talking until they realized the noise of the crowed was unbearable and opted for walking hand-in-hand in silence bumping into one another now and then. Devin was the first to arrive at the class she pecked Sirius on the cheek in good-bye and entered the class room unaware that Sirius had followed behind her.

"I don't get why you take this class…" Sirius said absent mindedly taking a seat on the table opposite to where Devin was setting up.

"Jeez, you're still here? You scared me!" Devin exclaimed pressing her right hand to the centre of her chest feeling her hart pace faster than normal.

"And leave you here alone? What kind of a gentleman would do a thing like that?" Sirius said in mock horror.

"…huh…one that doesn't want to scare me half to death" She said in an annoyed tone speaking down to the man in front of her. "And I take it because it is part of who I am. I'm as much witch as I am a muggle."

"Well than who am I to argue?" Sirius asked as he moved towards Devin wrapping his arms around her waist moving slowly down to kiss her which Devin happily returned. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I don't know what you're doing but I have a date with Mitchell" She said moving in for another kiss but noticed Sirius had pulled back. He looked at her with intense urgency as his eyes frantically searched her face.

"Mitchell…?"

"Mr. Black in future I would appreciate if you kept your sexual endeavors away from my students and out of my classroom." Professor Greebly said with her hands on her hips and students beginning to fill the class room.

"Yeah…sorry professor" Sirius said absentmindedly never taking his eyes of Devin's before finally turning to leave the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day past uneventful with Sirius' strange behaviour passing by the time he sat next to Devin at lunch. Lily was now sitting on window sill of the owlery a tan coloured letter discarded to the side. She new it had been coming up soon but with her attention focused towards Petunia's wedding she hadn't taken the time to give it a second thought. Her mother had forwarded it to her with a note of her own asking questions like 'sweetie do you want to come home a few days early so we can go dress shopping? I'm sure Payton and Melanie would want to come with you' or 'I had always thought you and Philip might reconcile and go together, but I wouldn't worry about that, we can find you an escort or do you have someone in mind already?' Yes, this letter was of great concern for Lily, the mere thought made her cringe but she knew she could not deny her mother or father the pleasure to turn the invitation down and if she did it would only be another life event she would not be able to share with her two best friends. Upon this revelation Lily bent down and picked up the paper once again re-reading the first line 'Miss Evans, It is the humble pleasure of the Council for Revolutionary Women to cordially invite you to our annual Cotillion…'

"Jeez" was all Lily could say.

* * *

"So when are you gonna tell me?" James asked as he and Sirius made their way to the Griffindor common room.

"Tell you what?"

"I heard you and Devin got into it and Greebly had to break it up"

"We didn't get into it" Sirius said in a warn voice; not defensive but tired and almost sad James knew enough not to say anymore. They had almost made it through the porthole when the pair turned out the sound of James' name. Lily was making her way towards them slowly and stopped in front of them. The look on her face was expressionless giving nothing away which matched the tone in which she now spoke.

"Hey" she said in a sigh.

"…hey" James said reluctantly looking side ways at Sirius briefly only to be asked 'what did you do this time?' before Sirius turned and sleeked refuge in the common room in purpose of avoiding a screaming match. 'What _did_ I do?" James asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. Well I suppose you did something, you wouldn't be you if you didn't. But whatever it was, I'm not gonna yell at you for it."

"You're rambling" James said to confused to be happy for the fact that Lily had no intention of yelling at him.

"Yes, well…" Lily trailed off.

"Okay, well if you weren't going to yell….what were you going to do?"

Lily inhaled a deep breath looking down at her feet before looking up again all the while constantly adjusting her hair before finally responding. "I don't know exactly…I…ummm…I guess that…I needed someone to talk to" Lily stammered as she leaned over the railing and James stood next to her.

"And of all the people in the world you chose me?"

"Can't ya just be happy?"

"You're not"

"I'm fine" James gave Lily a skeptical look at this answer. "Really. I am. Never better"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" To this Lily gave a simple shrug and said nothing more. "Alright, I'll buy it. Lets go." James said running down the stairs but stopping half way when he heard Lily's voice.

"Go? Go where?"

"We need some cheering up right?" Lily raised her eye brows at this comment "Come on. No one does cheering up better than me." Lily still didn't move. "Do you really think I'm going to do something stupid directly in front of you after the last six years? Believe it or not I actually try to avoid it, any time you do show up I put it off to my bad luck."

"Cheering up, huh?"

"And no questions asked" Lily gave a simple nod and made her way down the stairs, James at her side. They made their way to the dining hall walking at first walking close enough that they could touch. Lily, upon realizing this, moved further away not wanting to give James the wrong impression; James understood the undercurrent to her move. When they reached the great hall James opened the door and Lily stepped inside he followed behind her.

"What are we going to do in the Great Hall?"

"Have supper" James said simply.

"Supper? But it's not time for supper yet."

"Who says? Who says now isn't the perfect time to eat?" Lily and James made their way between the tables and towards the staff platform.

"Well because suppers at eight and it is now…" Lily looked at her watch "ten to seven".

"Well I'm having two suppers, one of them now. Question is, are you going to join me?" James said offering his hand to Lily to help her onto the platform.

"We'll get caught"

"I never get caught" James said matter of factly

"Oh yes because you just volunteer for detention every other day"

"No, No, I never said that. Peter gets caught I just happen to be with him. I, however, never get caught" There was a long pause while Lily thought about her options. "Come on Lil, live on the edge". Giving in Lily took James' hand and he pulled her on to the platform before open the door to the kitchen for her.

"I am so getting fired from head girl" Lily said as she stepped through the door.

"You are not getting fired, you haven't committed a crime"

"Theft"

"You mean theft of the food that happens to be for the students, you who just happens to be a student"

"Trespassing"

"Well…" James trailed off at the truth of her statement.

"Well? What do you mean well?"

"Tonga we need some cheering up" James said ignoring Lily's question pulling out a seat for her before taking a seat himself as several elves shuffled forward with so many platters of food Lily could not count. The evening spent with James was not entirely horrible, Lily had come to understand in her time alone with him that James could quite endearing when he wasn't hell bent on impressing her. She ate enough food for a small army a fact that James like – a girl with a hearty appetite; none of that cube of cheese when she felt dizzy nonsense.

Lily walked back to the common room with a smile on her face seemingly happier than when they first went down to the kitchen. In James' opinion that meant a job well done. James had talked mostly about his family, Lily asking question where she felt that they were need but said little other than that. She was quiet but not withdrawn she said little but was completely engaged with James' stories often laughing. She had offered nothing about herself and James remained clueless about what had caused her upset but then that was none of his business. Lily did not understand why she had come to James. Maybe it was she could rely on him to distract her, if she had gone to Devin or Sage, although they meant well she would have spent the rest of the night analyzing and coming up with a game plan and knowing Devin she would have not only had a complete outfit designed for the cotillion but a list of guys to audition to be Lily's date – not fun!

James however not once asked what was wrong as promised nor pressured her to say anything more than willing to take lead in the conversation. He had once tried to ask her about their kiss that had happened just a few weeks before however she had changed the subject quickly muttering a small inaudible answer meant only for her ears only. They now approached the entranced to the common room which was filled people waiting to go down to supper.

"James thank you for what you did for me this afternoon"

"I didn't do much"

"You did a lot"

"I'm glad I could help"

"I guess I'll see tomorrow"

"You're not coming down to supper?"

"Are you kidding after that we now know that I'm not the reason for poverty in the world" Lily smiled while lightly chuckled at the statement that he could not disagree with.

"I'm not complaining" James said looking at her, Lily suddenly became very self conscious as she turned and climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories.

* * *

The Christmas holidays came quickly although Lily had decided not to head home early she was sure there was still time to shop and prepare for the cotillion with Payton and Melanie. James and Lily's friendship had continued to blossom through the last months of school but finally the day came to go home and the students stood at the station ready to pile onto the train. Lily walked down the stairs towards the train her small back pack hung over her shoulder. She had figured there was no point taking a huge trunk home for just a few days.

"Hey" James said running up to her and falling in step beside her.

"Hi, how are you?" Lily said smiling.

"Good" Lily adjusted her bag on her shoulder which James then reached for "let me" James said taking it from her and swinging it over his own shoulder.

"You don't have…"

"I want to" James said cutting her off "come here for a sec" James said leading her off to the side.

"What?" Lily said giggling.

"I didn't know if you'd yell at me but I made you something…for Christmas" James said reaching into his pocket "Close your eyes"

"James, I don't think that's a good idea" Lily said not wanting to lead him on.

"Lucky for us I do. Close your eyes." James said placing a hand over her eyes and taking a step closer to her before lifting her wrist to attach the band. "Okay, open them" Lily did looking at the thin woven leather band around her wrist and holding the pendant with other it was a 'J'.

"You made this?" Lily said amazed at the simple beauty.

"Wove it myself"

"James, is 'J' for James?" Lily said seriously but James silenced her.

"I know what you're going to say but before you do. We're friends Lily and that's great, it is. But I don't want to be just friends with you and I get that you have been careful about leading me on and I appreciate that but just being around you, being able to talk to you, to look at you is a lead on. I don't want to be just friends with you. I can't just be friends with you." James said stepping closer so that the frames of their bodies were touching raising his hand gently to her check as he caressed it. He looked down at her and Lily recognized the fiery longing in his eyes.

"James" but she was silenced by James' lips gently, softly touching hers she at first tried to pull away but James wrapped one arm around her waist while the other remained on her check he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Their kiss began to deepen as they moved with one another her frame fitting to his perfectly. James was under no pretenses that this would change anything; in fact he suspected that she would slap him as soon as the kiss registered with her. But for now her lips moved with his and she quivered at his every touch as he reveled in what would mostly likely be the last time he would even be allowed to speak to Lily much less kiss her. Finally he pulled away and the both released each other Lily looked away from him processing what had just happened but he lifted her chin to look at him and his eyes searched hers.

"I am in this. I am all in this. All you have to do is say yes." James said before leaning down and pressing one last light kiss on her lips before walking away not once looking back. All lily could do was stare down the band on her wrist surprised that a few minutes she was worried that if she accepted his gift it might lead him on. This now seemed to her like a sick joke that was not for the faint hearted. Lily pulled her bag onto her shoulder and moved to join Devin and Sage who were boarding the train barely able to muster the ability to function enough to walk.


	8. Eight

**Author: **_KJ COLLECTIONS_

**Based on: **Harry Potter Series by JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize

**Published: **18 December 2007

**Updated: **3 May 2009

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Romance

**Summary: **

They are from two different worlds, she can survive the magical one but will he survive the muggle one? Takes place in 7th year but there are flash backs about how they met etc. also find out about M.H.P. Read and discover and review!

Enjoy and R&R. all constructive criticisms and suggestions welcome. I don't think there will be any spoilers for the books (particularly the 7th book) but I make no guarantees. Also I wasn't a fan of what was revealed about Snape's high school years (to be discreet) in the 7th book so that will not be included in this story ). _Italics_ symbolize flash backs and singing.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow long time since an update… I have no excuse so I'm not gonna bother rambling! Soz! Enjoy!**

**Note: Payton and Melanie and Lily's friends at home (away from Hogwarts), Jessica is Lily's Mother and Philip is Lily's ex boyfriend (see chapter 1 to re-read about these characters).**

KJ xoxo

Predictably Unexpected

_Eight_

There were humming voices in the background as Lily's friends talked around her but that was all there words and annoying hum that had no definition and no meaning. To Lily that could have been screaming 'fire' and she would not have noticed though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that they weren't. Rain poured down and nothing could be seen out of Lily's bedroom window and the warmth from inside fogged that glass. Lily leaned her forehead against the window that cool feeling of the glass helping to numb her headache. She was leaving again tomorrow, to return to Hogwarts, to face – him. Nothing but him had filled her thoughts and dreams all summer she had been incapable of concentrating on anything else. His words floated in her head she could hear the soft flutter of his voice repeating that last words he had said to her 'I am in this. I am all in this. All you have to do is say yes.' She could visualize his lips moving as they formed the words and still feel the perfect way his lips had answered every unspoken question she had asked when they shared their first kiss. Kissing him had been unbearable, she could not bear to have his lips against hers because the pleasure she had felt was too much to control yet the thought of never knowing such a pleasure again was just as unbearable. The heat of his body against hers warmed her more than the heat of the house. She remembered how perfectly there bodies had fit together. She had felt protected and consumed by him but at the same time being able to hold her own part in there joining. Logic had told her it was wrong but her hormones had other ideas, ideas that did not think about the consequences of her actions or the many adult reasons she had long since gathered to explain why she and James could not be together. No her hormones cared about none of that, only the physical pleasure she had felt from the way he had touched her, moved with her, responded to her. Even now she could still feel the pleasure inside her body as she thought about it. "I don't want to be just friends with you, I can't be just friends with you…All you have to do is say yes." The words endlessly filled her head and the more she thought about them the more confused she had become. The only thing she could think to do was sit where she was sitting and attempt to focus on the inaudible hums.

"Your turn Lil" Melanie said nudging Lily in the ribs.

"Sorry?" Lily jumped at the sound of her name. Being spoken to by her mother was the last thing she had expected but now she was conscious she realized how long she had been sitting with her head against the window. She could feel the area scream for relief and had no doubt that there would be a red mark on her forehead, even her legs felt stiff as she moved.

"Sorry to wake you baby but I need to finish this fitting before you get back to school so you're all set for cotillion." Lily's mum said as Lily replaced Payton on the platform.

"Thanks for doing this Mrs. Evans" Payton said claiming Lily's spot at the window.

"My pleasure I thought since I was doing Lily's I may as well do it all in the one hit"

"Yeah about cotillion mum, how would you fell about my…absence" Lily cautiously asked.

"Certainly not! Why on earth would you choose to miss your own cotillion Lily?"

"Because…It's not like its something die hard important like Petunia's wedding and I'd have to come back all the way from school for one weekend. It seems silly and unnecessary"

"It is an important right of passage. Your father and I agreed to let you attend this school on the condition that you still participated in important life experiences with your old friends and family. Your father and I didn't have a child just to send her away to boarding school and let them raise her, we want to raise you, we want to watch you grow into a fabulous woman."

"Besides Payton and I can hardly do this without you" Melanie chimed in and Payton nodded in agreement as she asked

"Is this because you don't have a date?"

"No, I just don't think cotillion is my thing, that's all"

"Well your going" Jessica said simply "And if this is because you're concerned about a date why don't you just talk to Philip?"

"This isn't about a date and even if it was I certainly would not be asking Philip" Lily said in a distressed tone as her mother began to tighten the material around the bust line.

"Why not? I thought he was an impeccable young man"

"Yes I agree but we broke up. I haven't spoken to him in over year and I have no interest in changing that"

"Why don't you take someone from that school of your then? I bet there are tones of guys just waiting for their moment" Melanie suggested.

"That's a fabulous idea Melanie. He would be more than welcome to spend the weekend here." Jessica responded.

"Okay, guys! I appreciate the suggestions but I can find my own men. This is not about a date, this is about the fact that I don't want to go"

"Well that's too bad Lily because you're going and you're going to thank me for it later" Jessica said lightheartedly coming up to Lily's level and lifting the dress over her head, Lily knew that only reason her mother was so clam was because she knew she had one the argument. "Now, the adjustments are done so you girls are free to do what you like."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur, it was good to spend the time with Payton and Melanie but they were far from the first thing on her mind.

She saw him. Her breath suddenly knocked out of her, she had always known he was attractive but never really allowed herself to take notice until now. It was all she could do to stop herself from approaching him and crashing her lips hard against his, to feel to plans of his perfect chest beneath her finger tips, it was clear to her now that he was wearing far too much clothing. A few seconds ago she had been walking to charms in an over crowded hall with Sage and Devin at her side but now she could only see him all other sights, all other sounds had faded from her world and then he looked over to her. The both of them stopped what they had been doing only seconds ago and approached each other. James did not need to hear it to know the answer to his question he'd asked a few weeks ago and she jumped into his arms and there lips met he lifted her off the floor briefly before placing her back on the ground his lips never leaving hers. Lily was only partially aware of the applause that had broken out around them but it did not last for long before James guided Lily up the stairs making there way to the Gryffindor common room. They said little to one another and rarely broke their kissing unless absolutely necessary usually because of the stairs they had to climb. Lily recognized what she has feeling from only one other time – their first kiss. Like before she found being with him this way unbearable but could not stand to the thought of stopping.

But then it did stop. It had to stop, she knew it. And finally the world faded away.


End file.
